Falling Stars
by jacques0
Summary: Sides stories and shorts in the same universe as my main story Child of Heaven.
1. Sasha Matlock

**Hey guys, welcome to the side story to Child of Heaven. This fic will be not linear and each chapter will focus on only one character. You can request me in the reviews about which character you would like to see me write about but i will be occasionally adding stuff like one shots that didn`t make it in the main story or other POV that happened during a story arc.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Falling Stars

One

Sasha Matlock

It was late during the night as the woman worked upon her papers. Sasha Matlock was young blue haired young woman with her hair pulled back, with a small mole on the side of her eye. She was the creator of Matlock Orphanage, where she had dedicated her life to take care of the children that didn`t have a home to call theirs.

Ever since she had been a child, Sasha loved to take care of others. She had spend a good part of her life working at taking care of others when she had been part of a Wizard Guild. The young woman smiled lightly to herself as she thought back to her younger days, when she will take Jobs with her old friends, to face adventures all over Fiore.

Then her office door opened, and the nurse of the Orphanage stepped into it.

"I have seen the light of your office still alight," she said, "You`re not going to sleep yet?"

Sasha smiled.

"Not yet," the woman greeted, "I still have a few factures to sign before heading to bed."

The nurse shook her head.

"I think you`re worked hard enough," she said, "This place wont be as well off as it is without everything you`ve done."

Sasha nodded glancing down at the papers in front of her.

"I know," she said, "But I am simply double checking everything to see if everything is up to par."

"Well, don't stay up too late," the nurse told her, "You have that meeting with the mayor coming up."

"Don't remind me," Sasha sighed letting out a groan, "I think that man like to make me suffer."

"I`m sure that you`re exaggerating," the nurse told her with a light smile.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse opened it up, showing the small girl that was at the door.

"Samara?" Sasha said surprised, "Why are you still up?"

Samara had been a child that had survived a dangerous fire that had destroyed her home. The young girl had been crying her eyes out when Sasha had found her and had decided to take her in. She was one of the youngest children there.

"I`ll take her back to bed," the nurse said, "C`mon now, let leave the Matron to work…and Sasha, don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Sasha told her with a chuckle.

The door of her office closed and the young woman chuckled to herself at her friend`s worry. It wasn`t like she stayed up too late a lot of times. It just she was always so into her work, that she never notices when the time goes by.

The blue haired woman returned her attention to the papers in front of her before she started to work again, the sound of her pen loud in the muted silence around her. Time passed slowly as the paperwork became less and less and soon enough, she was finished with her work.

Sasha stretched herself, letting out a yawn as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past three in the morning.

_Time to go to sleep, _she thought standing up.

She walked out from her desk and made her way toward her lamp turning it off. Then the woman was about to make her way toward the door when a sudden bright golden light from the window drew her attention.

Sasha froze blinking for a few seconds before making her way toward her window to check the surroundings, but whatever that light was, it had completely disappeared making her wonder what exactly she had seen.

Then she heard it, a sound she had become quite familiar with in her Orphanage.

The sound of a crying child.

Sasha didn`t even pause to think about it. Her decision was already made the moment that sound had reached her ears. Her body was already moving on autopilot, quickly grabbing her coat from where it hang and made her way downstairs, toward the front door.

She unlocked it, and opened the door.

There, lying in a bundle of clothes was a small baby. Sasha stared at the child for a few seconds, completely taken aback for a few seconds before kneeling beside the small child.

The baby looked to be a few months old at best and with the small patch hair on the head and the pudgy face. She picked her up and the small child reacted to her touch as the eyes opened.

Sasha blinked.

The eyes were silvery color, so bright that for a second Sasha thought she was looking at the reflection of the moon but it took her a few seconds to realize that it was actually the child`s eyes.

The woman took hold of her and started to hum a song to the small baby, something she usually do when she take care of the smaller children, and it seems to work upon the baby for the crying subsided until it was silence once again.

Sasha glanced around the empty area in front of the Orphanage. The front gates were locked shut from where she can see, so how did this child get in here? She was confused but she was never one to turn her back on a small child.

"Come now little one," she said, "let`s get you some place warm."

The baby didn`t move and the small snores were the sounds Sasha could hear as she stepped back inside the Orphanage. It caused a small smile to grow upon her lips although, she wondered what kind of parents could abandon a small baby on her doorsteps.

**See, it`s just story shorts. I`m sure readers of Child of Heaven knows who Sasha just picked up in her arms right now. Well this is it for this chapter of Falling Stars. Hope you have enjoyed the insight on the other POV of characters in Child of Heaven.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Jellal

**Thanks for your request LILYBLACKROSE19. This one is dedicated to you because of your request. Hope you will enjoy the read.**

Chapter Two

Jellal

"Will she be alright?"

Night had fallen since the time Eve had been brought in battered and bruised. Jellal had never been so horrified in his life to see his friend like this. The young man observed the small unconscious girl that Granpda Rob was taking care of.

Just last night was when the girl had been thrown inside their cell and Simon had been the first to recognize her. Jellal had been dozing then and his friend was the one who woke him up and warned him of the situation…

"She`ll be fine," Grandpa Rob told him, "I have done what I can for her, all we have to do now is to wait for her to wake up."

Jellal nodded turning his attention toward the small girl who was breathing softly. He was glad that she was out of danger and the young man placed a hand upon her shoulder.

In all the years they have spend in that Tower, never once he had seen Eve look so small before. Whenever the blue haired girl spoke, she talked with such maturity and strength in her voice that Jellal would have once thought that she was one of the adults here but seeing her lying down on the ground, her entire body covered in bandages, he realized that she was just another kid…

Another kid just like he was…Just like they all were…

"She must have gone through the Torture Chambers," Granpda Rob said, "I hope that her mind hasn`t been affected by the horrors of that place."

Jellal didn't say anything but simply walked back toward where he usually slept at and took a seat there. The young man had a frown upon his face from where he sat, narrowing his eyes at the place where Eve was lying unconscious.

"When I didn't see her those past days," Simon said when he approached him, "I didn`t think that something like this had happened to her."

"Me neither," Jellal said, "That would explain why that Mui guy was asking us about her."

Simon nodded.

"Jellal…who is she?"

The young man turned toward Erza. The smaller girl was never one to talk to people before he met her alongside Simon.

"You remember that girl we mentioned," Simon answered for her, "Well, this is her."

"You mean…that Eve Jellal spoke about?" Erza said.

"That`s right," Simon smiled.

Jellal thought back to when they first crossed path with Eve. The young man had seen Eve getting zapped by that spell and he had been surprised that she didn't even scream because of the pain. Despite being younger than them, Eve seems to have a lot of inner strength, something Jellal admired for the girl.

But then, the memory of seeing that mark that had seemingly burned into the girl`s skin made his blood boil. Jellal always hated the men who had enslaved them into this place, but this was the first time his hatred grew so high…it was so strong that it caused him to tightened his hands into fist.

"This is wrong," he said.

Simon and Erza turned their attention at him.

"What?"

"Why did they have to do this to her?" Jellal said, his anger growing, "She was just a child and they still chose to…"

He was so angry that he couldn't even finish.

"Jellal…," Erza said softly.

It was clear that she wanted to say more but what could she say to appease Jellal`s anger. There was nothing that could be done about it now.

"Eve will be fine Jellal," Simon told him, "she is a tough one."

"I know," Jellal told him giving the young man a glance, "But it still doesn't make it right to have her suffer like that for no reason…"

Then his eyes turned toward where Eve was, seeing the girl was still unconscious. Jellal knew that deep within him, he didn't want to see any of his friends suffer like Eve had done and he was going to do everything in his power for them to walk out of there alive so that none of them will carry such scars anymore.

"Jellal."

He glanced at Simon.

"I know you`re worried about Eve," he said, "For all that is right…I am too, but can you please go get some sleep at least. Even if we are worried, those slavers aren`t going to give us an easy day tomorrow you know."

"I know," Jellal said simply.

Simon nodded at her before lying down on the ground and Erza who had stayed seated, looking at him worriedly with her brown eyes.

"I`ll get some sleep Erza," he said giving the girl a smile, "So you don't need to worry about me alright."

"Promise me you`ll get some sleep alright," Erza said, a light red hue appearing upon her cheeks.

"I promise."

Time passed slowly as everyone went to sleep and the conversation slowly died out leaving only the light snoring of the cell`s occupants. Jellal, however, couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried to. Too many things were going on in his mind right now for him to sleep so the young man seated up from where he was lying down.

He glanced around the room for a few seconds before standing up, walking toward where Eve was lying down. The girl was lying upon her back, her midnight blue hair falling around her head like a crown. He stared at the bandages that had been placed upon her face, remembering seeing the dark mark that had been branded there.

He took a seat beside her form and then he placed a hand upon her forehead. It was warm with life but it was a little cool too so Jellal placed his cover upon her form.

Eve let out a soft groan as her eyes twitched a little but she didn`t wake up.

Jellal had one of his knees risen up toward his chest as he sat beside the sleeping Eve.

"I didn't know what you`ve suffered back there," he said softly, "You have probably seeing things that no child like us should see. So you best get better you hear me Eve…You`ve got a lot of people waiting for you here so don't you dare leave us…leave _me _behind."

Jellal turned his attention toward the window seeing the moon in the sky. The young man observed it for a few seconds as he tried to imagine all of them playing in a large field laughing and having the time of their lives.

_Freedom, _he thought.

"We will have our freedom Eve," he said, "All of us will be able to smile again. We will be able to travel the world, learn magic and visit a number of places. All of you guys are the only family that I have left now…and I will do everything to see my family happy…"

He looked back down toward Eve`s sleeping face and a gentle smile grew upon his lips.

"Just you wait," he said, "Everything will be fine when we get out of here, you`ll see."

Jellal stayed seated beside Eve`s form the entire night, never noticing Ezra's eyes which were observing them.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read of this oneshot.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Erza

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the Falling Stars shorts, and as you can see in the title, it`s Erza`s POV.**

**Hope you enjoy the read and thanks for the request by Tracer28.**

**R&amp;R**

Chapter Three

Erza

It just couldn`t be.

Erza Scarlet while she stood under the showers back in the Fairy Hills Dorms, she couldn`t believe all that had just happened since the Phantom War. All these years, she had believed that she was the only one who had made it out of the R-System but just a couple of weeks ago…she had run into _her_.

Eve.

When she had first heard the name, Erza was curious as to whom it was but that curiosity had grown into jealousy when she had seen how close Jellal had seemed to be with that small girl.

"_I don't like him that way Erza, he is a great friend and I will probably always stay friends with him but other than that…"_

Those were Eve words back then when they had talked to each other, and Erza had found herself enjoying Eve`s company despite the girl teasing her...she felt a light nostalgic feeling growing through her body as she thought of those times…

Then Jellal threw her out of the tower and Erza felt nothing but heartbreak at losing all of her friends in such a way. She was broken hearted but, as the years go by, she had focused her part time to find out as much as she could about the R-System to be able to free her friends from Jellal`s cruelty…

Then the war with Phantom happened and then she came face to face with the Golden Angel of that guild, never once thinking that she could be the lost friend that she had left behind that day…

When the Golden Angel had spoken about Grandpa Rob, Erza could feel nothing but shock running through her as she stared at the young woman across her. Her mind and body having a war as thousands of questions were coursing through her brain…

_Who was that woman?_

_How did she know of Grandpa Rob?_

_How did she know of where she had came from?_

Erza opened her eyes.

She remembers thinking back then as her guild retreated from the Phantom Lord guild Hall with their injured Master, a treacherous part of herself, which reminded her that there was someone she knew that had similar silver eyes…

Someone who had become a dear friend to her when she was a child…

A young girl whom a dark heavy scar upon her face and a bright gentle smile…

Someone who had fought side by side by her for freedom…

Someone who Grandpa Rob protected along herself with his life…

_Eve…_

Erza had refused to believe it. There is no way that it could be her…there is no way it could ever be her. Jellal`s words from back then had came back to hunt her mind…

"_Eve will be more than willing to take your place standing at my side. I`m sure her hatred will make her a willful companion and supporter to Zeref`s cause…"_

The redhead didn`t want to think of it anymore…she doesn`t want to have that false hope within her heart…It will be just too cruel to have it being nothing more than her own imagination working against her…

But she hardly had any time to think of it before the tremors caused her to run out of her shower…

The young woman let out a soft sigh as she dressed herself, the memories of the battle taking place with Phantom Lord took place again and when she was at her lowest with Master Jose, she had come to help her…

_She had come._

Erza was only mesmerized at the gold color around the Golden Angel`s body as she saved her from Jose`s spell coming to stand right in front of her, the feathers spinning lazily around the girl.

At first Erza was confused as to why she was helping her. Their guilds were at war, she shouldn`t be helping her, but it was the words the Golden Angel spoke that cleared Erza`s mind. It was those words that gave rest to the _what-ifs_ in her mind…the words…

"_Repaying a favor to the man who saved my life. That man was a Fairy Tail wizard by the name of Rob."_

The Golden Angel was Eve…It was the same girl she had known when she was a kid…the same girl that had suffered with her and Erza didn`t know what she was feeling then at this realization…but seating here in her room rethinking of those moments, she realized what she was feeling then.

Happiness…

But then also, with the realization comes the number of questions as to why Eve never contacted her…and she was also wondering how Eve had escaped the Tower with Jellal having plans for her?

Just how?

_But I will be getting answers soon, _she thought.

Eve had said that she will visit once the problem with the Magic Council had blown over. Erza had agreed but as the days started to stretch into weeks, she found herself becoming a little restless.

A knock on her door caused the redhead to jump out of her skin, startling her out of her thoughts which were running through her mind. Erza stepped out of her bed and made her way toward the door opening it.

Standing on the other side was Mirajane.

"What is it Mira?" she asked.

The white haired woman smiled.

"You`ve got a visitor," she said, "That girl you always talked about."

Erza felt her heart speed up.

"Eve…she is here?" she asked, her voice rising a pitch.

Mira nodded.

"She is in the lobby," the white haired woman said.

Erza can feel herself panicking a little. She wasn`t ready…She had wanted to prepare herself for when Eve come to see her.

"Erza, you`re alright?"

The redhead blinked.

"I…I`m fine," she said, stepping out of the room, "I`ll go meet her right now."

Mira walked with her through the hallways leading toward the lobby.

"You look nervous," the white haired girl told her.

"I feel a little nervous," Erza admitted, "This is going to be our first meeting after so many years."

Mira gave her a smirk.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said, "That Eve girl seems to be as nervous as you are."

Erza glanced at her before glancing down at the ground.

"I just can`t believe she is here," Erza whispered to herself.

Mira simply gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You`ll be fine," she said, "I`m going to Levy`s…there is something I need from her."

Erza descended the steps alone and there she stood. Eve was looking around the lobby and then those silver eyes found her. Erza observed her friend noticing the traveling cloak she was wearing and the mask which hid her lower face.

Erza wasted no time to drag Eve back with her to her room, unable to stop that bubbling happiness that was growing. Eve was here…she was really here with her…

"_Don't you ever leave me alone again. That`s all I can ask from you."_

"_I promise,"_

Hugging Eve, Erza knew that little piece of hope she had in her heart to free her friends from Jellal had grown. She had one of her closest friends back with her…

Things couldn't get any better than this.

**And so ends this short. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Kagura

**Hey guys, here is a new short in the Falling Stars series...**

**Enjoy and thanks for the request chaosrin**

Chapter Four

Kagura

Kagura observed her companion carefully.

_This girl is the mysterious Golden Angel I`ve heard about, _she thought.

The young woman in front of her was younger than she had expected her to be and from how long that she had heard about her, Kagura had expected her to be in her midtwenties or older…

But the girl was a teen…probably a couple of years older than her but…she was still a young.

As they were walking through the town, Kagura noticed that Eve was lost in thought. The girl was probably far away in her own head right now as she walked and Kagura wondered what kind of connection she has with the woman known as Sasha Matlock.

Their mission to take out that monster as started out fine with the two going into the Forest and trying to find who the monster was. Kagura found her eyes searching their prey when the Golden Angel warned her of something she had found.

It was an helmet of the Fiore Army, Kagura recognized it quite well. The Mayor had told her that they had send soldiers to try to find what was responsible for the disappearance.

Then after that, the monster had appeared attacking the two of them, and Kagura had a first seat preview at the power of the Golden Angel and her magic.

It was quite beautiful, the golden feathers dancing around her form as she used her magic and Kagura found herself admiring it. They were quite a large number of unique magic in the world but this one was high on her list.

When she had thought they had defeated the monster, it had come back again to face the and Eve had gotten hurt saving her skin, reminding Kagura she had been too careless to let her guard down in the middle of a fight.

Then _it_ had happened.

The young woman placed a hand upon her lips reminding herself that she had shared a kiss, by complete accident with the Golden Angel. Kagura was no stranger to romance, considering she had gotten asked to dates before by some guys from the town where her guild was situated…

But she had never expected to lose her first kiss to a girl.

When she had been seated beside Eve`s bed reading through the book, her mind had found herself wandering about who Eve really was. The girl didn`t act how she had expected her to act, when Kagura had heard that she was from Phantom Lord.

She was completely different from how she had expected but she realizes that you can`t judge a person by which guild they are from…thought it seems the rumors about the Golden Angel being unapproachable is false.

"Here," Kagura said handing over the reward money to Eve.

"What?" the silver eyed girl said, "You`re giving it to me?"

"You completed the job," Kagura told her as if it was obvious, "You should have it all."

Eve glanced down at the bag of money she has a calculating look crossing her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"How about we split it half and half," she recommended, "If it wasn`t for you, I probably wouldn`t have had the idea to defeat the wraith. You deserve it as much as I do."

Kagura was surprised at her.

"But why?"

"It gives me a lighter conscience," Eve told her with a grin, at least, that`s what Kagura thought, since she couldn't see the lower side of her face thanks to that mask she wear.

Kagura give a light nod.

"If you`re sure," she said, "I`m glad that the rumors were wrong about you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagura said with a light smile.

Eve raised her hand toward her.

"Then it`s been a pleasure working with you."

Kagura took her hand and gave it a solid shake.

"The pleasure had been mine," she said, "I hope we get to work together again in the future."

A gentle look crossed the silver orbs at that.

"I would like that," she said, "I would love to get to know you as a friend."

"So do I," Kagura told her, releasing the hand, "You`re not going to the train station yet?"

Eve shook her head.

"No," she said, "I have something else to do before that…"

Kagura was reminded of what had transpired the previous night with the apparition of Sasha Matlock, who had been the Wraith all this time…She understood why the girl wanted to stay behind.

"I see," she said, "Then, till we cross path again Eve."

"Goodbye Kagura," Eve returned.

Kagura had boarded the train that will take her back to the Mermaid Heel guild and she was glad of this experience this Job had brought her. The golden angel was quite skilled in her use of magic and of her sword.

Kagura smiled to herself, knowing she has quite a while to go before she is that good but she is glad that she had met someone who is as famous as Titania of Fairy Tail.

_It`s a shame that she is not part of Mermaid Heel, _she thought, _I would have like to have her around more and learn from her._

The young woman glanced at the window, a small almost unnoticeable smile growing upon her lips.

**Yeah hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Lucy

**Hey guys, here is another short in this little side stories of mine.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter Five

Lucy

_Lucy`s Diary_

_October 7th, X784_

_Today had started out slow considering that all of the excitement of our staying at Akane Resort is over. I quite enjoyed the games and the rides that were there but, also, our stay didn't stay relaxed because all of that had happened._

_When we got back to Fairy Tail, we managed to get Eve and Gajeel to join along with Juvia. Those three were a big help during what happened at the Tower. Gajeel, despite what he had done to the guild during the Phantom war seems really different when he was with Eve and the rest._

_I don't think I ever seen him smile before and Juvia was quite a friend too. She get jealous of me sometimes when Gray talk to or even pay attention to me, but I have lost count of how many times I told her that I wasn`t interested in Gray like that…_

_I have enough boys problems in my life that I don't need to start dating my friends, and make things awkward…thought if I was ever interested in a guy, Gray would be my last choice until he fixed his stripping habit. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to be on a date with him and found him completely naked in the few seconds you take your eyes off of him?_

_It`s pretty cute to see Juvia blushing when she is with Gray…_

_But the person who puzzles me the most sometimes is Eve._

_She doesn`t talk a lot so I barely know her, but she is…not what I expected from the famous Golden Angel of Phantom Lord, but she is still pretty powerful from how she fight._

_I can remember well my first meeting with her, when she knocked down those doors from the Fairy Tail hideout. With her masked face and silver eyes, I was feeling pretty terrified of her._

_Seeing her taking down Reedus without using Magic gave me a pretty good idea of how powerful she was and I was terrified of her even more but she had managed to put a sleep spell on me when Loke had come to rescue me but since I woke up in the Phantom Lord building later, I can tell that she beat him to._

_She had even stood up to Jose when he wanted to kill us all and from what Erza told me, Eve was the one who came to help her. Erza and Eve had a close relationship, that I could tell when I see them talk. From what I can gather they both knew Jellal when they were kids, and it made me wonder about it sometimes. _

_Seeing Eve flying with Erza in her arms and Natsu alongside her after the Tower disappeared was a relief. The girl walked all the way to the shore, carrying her that I believed Erza was dead but when Erza came to…Eve herself passed out._

_It was after that she decided to join Fairy Tail along with Gajeel and Juvia. I didn't see her much after until earlier today when she let me join her alongside her for a Monster`s Hunt Job…_

"What are you writing over there?"

Lucy looked up from her diary finding that Eve had stepped out of the shower. The young woman was already dressed for bed. Lucy took her time taking in her face.

She knew why Eve hide it behind the mask or the high collar shirt she wear but seeing her face out there. As she moved to climb into her bed, Lucy noticed a fading scar from her left arm and it looked like a claw mark. It was old…very old.

The girl was really different than anything Lucy ever known. She found herself wondering if Eve ever had a boyfriend before. But, someone as pretty as Eve surely already dated in the many years since she had been around Phantom. She had first though that Eve was dating Gajeel, but quickly disregard it and then…there is Mui…the tall, young man that she had seen Eve walk with on the beach when they were in Akane…

Lucy didn't know Jellal but she realized that he might have probably be someone that Eve had looked up to just like Erza did in the past and then there is the redhead.

Erza and Eve knew each other since they were kids. Lucy wondered about that relationship. The two girls seems close from their interaction on the train back to Magnolia after their stay in Akane…but not as close to say that they were sisters and yet, when she was observing them, she can see the chemistry between them and she knew that in a fight, the two wouldn't even need to speak to know what the other is thinking.

But when she talked to Eve, Lucy got another impression from the girl. The way Eve reacted to them, the senses of familiarity that is there whenever the girl talked to either her, Natsu or Gray…

It was like Eve had known them even before they had met.

Lucy knew that such thing is impossible after all, the first time she crossed path with Eve was during the war with Phantom. Maybe because the girl was so close to Erza that she felt like Eve is part of the gang….

The blonde despite not being comfortable working with other people, she found herself looking forward to what this job might hold for them and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Samara

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Six

Samara

The train ride was moving through the rolling hills and the young woman had her head leaning against her hand as she stared at them. She smiled to herself, thinking about the past few days she had come to visit Eve.

While the entire thing with Bertrand had left her feeling a little heartbroken and betrayed, she had found herself healing from it slowly and maybe soon, she will be able to trust again. She hadn`t sent the letter to her parents as she had told Eve and Mui.

She`d rather talk to them face to face. What Bertrand had done, and what had happened to her was not something she wanted to put on paper. Mui and a young man named Gajeel were the ones who rescued her from Bertrand and the Magic Council had arrived soon after that…

They had returned to Eve and had found the girl in Erza`s arms. Samara had simply stood there, observing the relief that were in the redhead`s eyes when Eve was with her, and how gentle she was when she was holding the smaller girl.

Erza had kept Eve close to her the entire time they had went back to the guild and with how hurt her young sister was, they had a smaller wizard by the name of Wendy work upon her with Healing magic to hasten the recovery.

Samara was curious about this Erza girl ever since Eve mentioned her. From what Mui told her, Erza was their friends when they were in captivity as children after they were kidnapped by that dark cult.

Erza had stayed by Eve`s side when the girl was unconscious for a lot when she was unconscious, but she had left to buy something at the local bakery and Samara had decided to stay at Eve`s bedside in the meantime and it was then that Eve had opened her eyes…

After the Dragon Incident, Samara had made her point of staying till the Flower Viewing Festival. She had looked up to it and when Eve had been distracted by the many Blossoms, Samara decided to talk to Erza.

"Why did you wanted to talk to me alone?"

The redhead was a little suspicious of her as she stood across her. Samara smiled.

"There is no need to be on the defensive Erza," she told her, "I`m not even a magic user."

"I`m not," Erza told her, "I`m just a little confused."

Samara nodded.

"I would think so," she said, "I only wanted to thank you."

Erza was even more confused.

"For what?"

"For being there for Eve," Samara told her, "Mui told me that you guys were friends for a long time."

"We are," the redhead answered her.

"I wish I could have been there to see her grow you know," Samara told her with a little sad smile, "But I haven't…and she had made a large number of friends over the years and for that I am grateful."

She glanced at Erza.

"Considering that I am leaving tomorrow, there is something I wanted to ask."

"Of course,"

"Are Eve and you…only friends?" Samara asked.

Erza blinked.

"What?"

"You guys are just friends right?" Samara asked, "Nothing more?"

"Eve is the closest friend I have," Erza answered her.

Samara tried to read her face but the redhead face was completely blank of emotions.

"Alright," she said, "That`s all I wanted to ask anyway."

"Why were you asking me of this?" Erza asked her, a light curious tone in her voice.

Samara stayed silent for a long time.

"I guess…I was seeing something that wasn`t there," she said finally, "But take care of Eve in my absence alright considering she is going to live with you from now on."

A smile grew upon Erza`s lip and for that split second, Samara saw a look across the redhead`s face…a very familiar look…

"I will," she said.

Samara observed her for a few seconds as if trying to think if she had actually seeing what she had though she had seen but she decided to stay quiet.

The next morning, Eve had taken them to the train station and Samara had wanted to ask her about what was going on between her and Erza but she hadn`t wanted to create more drama than they already have…

_And that look I saw on Erza`s face, _she thought, _If it`s any indication…it`s there but she doesn't seem to understand it yet… but maybe in time, she will realize it…_

"You`re okay Samara?"

The girl removed her gaze away from the window and toward her companion.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were smiling," Mui told her, "Is there something going on?"

Samara realized then that she had a smile upon her face.

"I didn't even realize I was smiling," she answered him.

"So, why exactly are you smiling about?"

Samara returned her attention back toward the hills rolling by.

"I don't know…just a feeling I have," she said.

"A feeling?"

"Yes," Samara told him.

_Seriously Eve, _she thought, _You really think I wouldn't have noticed it?_

The signs were all there.

How Eve stalled to ask Erza for help.

How she reacted when she had seen Erza back then.

How Erza reacted when she had been draped all over Eve.

The look in her eyes that day…when they spoke about Eve living with her…

_They don't even seem to notices it do they, _Samara thought, _Or maybe…Eve does notices it…_

The grin on her lips seems to grow.

_At least I know what to ask Eve in my letter to her._

**Samara had discovered the truth...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	7. Red and Silver

**Hey guys, here is a snipet of another extra scene from the Chapter 92**

Chapter Seven

Red and Silver

**After the capture of the gang…in the cavern.**

Erza Knightwalker made her way back to her quarters. She hadn`t expected such a night to take place so early after they had amassed a large lacrima from Earth Land thanks to the Anima Project.

But the most surprising of it all had been the Earth Land Eve she had ran into. She didn`t know much about Earth Land and she knew that it was only a place that they take magic energy from throughout the years thought, it hadn`t been doing such a great job in the past.

Then there was the report of a young woman using golden feathers to attack soldiers back in Louen and she had been said to have been in league with those criminals Lucy Ashley. She was waiting for when the day arrive so she could finish off these Fairies after all, there is only so many times that her prey could escape before she capture them.

When she reached her room, she threw open the door and found that it wasn`t as empty as she had expected it to be. Someone else was already in there, reading a novel from the look of it with their back turned toward her. Erza didn`t even need to guess as to whom it was for she simply let out a soft sigh.

"Hello Knightwalker," her guest said without even looking up from the book, "Imagine my surprise when I found this place empty when I arrived. I didn`t know you had the night shift."

"It was just an intruder alarm," Erza answered her as she placed her Staff into it`s place, "Nothing to be worry about considering that we`ve caught them."

Her guest turned toward her, and those silver eyes looked up toward her, shining with amusement.

"I would expect so," she said, "After all, they faced the almighty Fairy Hunter."

Erza had to roll her eyes.

"Grow up."

Her companion laughed as she placed the book upon the table. Then those silver eyes continue to stare at her, almost as if they were seeing straight through her soul. Then she stood up from where she sat and approached her.

"There is something more isn`t it?"

Erza sighed.

"How do you do that?" she asked her, "You always seems to know when I am holding something back."

A smile.

"I just know you _that well_ Erza."

A light blush worked upon the redhead`s cheek at the innuendo at those words and it seems that her companion took sight of it for she laughed again, showing those pearly white teeth the redhead was familiar with.

"Alright fine," Erza told her, "I`ll tell you."

The woman took a seat upon her lap and she can feel the arms of her guest around her waist as she holds her. Then, she recounted the events that took place down in the cavern underneath the palace.

"That sound like quite a tale…and bless these little Exceeds that helped you captured them…thought it sounds like those Exceeds were helping them rather than you."

"I thought about it but there is no way those Exceeds will help any Humans," Erza told her.

"Maybe…and these Earth Land wizards," the guest continued, silver eyes narrowing, "They looked exactly like them you says…"

"Yes," Erza said, "And one of them even looks exactly like you."

She raised her hand taking Erza`s chin and turning the girl toward her. She then took her lips into a kiss and she can feel Erza returning the kiss.

"As far as I know," her guest said softly lightly kissing her neck, "There is only one of me."

"And now I figured out why you`re here," Erza said standing up from where she was seated.

That caused her guest to let out an exasperated sigh.

"I`ve been on duty in Sycca for the past three months," she said, "and you were busy with the Hunt for those Fairy Hunter with Sugarboy and that pipsqueak…I missed you, that`s all."

Erza Knightwalker turned her attention toward her, her face softening a little as she observed her. It was the look that she only showed her and she was glad that she could get her to show that face after all, the entire Kingdom of Edolas know Erza as a cold hearted woman, and there was a time she had believed this too but…

Slowly, little by little she pulled off the ice from the redhead`s heart until it was a warm fire she can't help but want to cuddle close too. She can`t help but feel joy inside her heart as she noticed the blue scarf around her neck.

"You`re still wearing it," she said with a light grin.

Erza returned it.

"I missed you too," she said, "That way wearing it, it made me feel close to you."

The silver eyes shone with amusement.

"God, I wonder what Sugarboy would say if he knew you were such a romantic at heart."

"You tell him and I will kill you," Erza growled.

"Please Erza, he already knows about us," the silver eyes met her own, "He probably wished he had someone to kiss and cuddle with and speaking of which…"

She took hold of Erza`s hand and drew her toward her and with a flick of her fingers, she removed the little armors the redhead was wearing and then took those lips again in a kiss causing the girl to moan a little.

"I missed you my little Knight and I want to spend this night cuddling and kissing you."

Knightwalker broke the kiss, smiling back at her.

"Missed you too Eve," she said back.

Erza`s hand made for the waist of her pants but suddenly Eve took hold of them, freezing the redhead`s movement.

"Eve…," she whispered.

Eve`s eyes were hidden by her hair as she lowered her head and Erza can feel her hands trembling a little.

"You can trust me," she whispered to her.

"I know…," Eve answered her, "But…please…just hold me tonight."

The next morning, Eve was the first one to wake up as the sunlight started to peak through the window of Erza`s room. The silver eyed girl observed the ceiling for a few seconds, thinking about what Erza told her last night.

An Earth Land version of her.

She was curious as to how this Earth Land version of herself is going to be like. There were many questions running through her mind at the moment, question she was burning to ask about those golden feathers which sounded remarkably similar to that old legend… but for now she was content where she lied, safe within the arms of her beloved.

Questioning her Earth Land self will have to come back to later.

**HOpe you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	8. Edolas Eve

**Hey guys, here is a new snippet of Falling Stars.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eight

Edolas Eve

**A few days after the Earth Landers have left**

Eve Frost looked up toward the hill that stood beside the flowing river bellow. Before the magic had left Edolas, the Sky River used to be floating in the air above the cliff causing rainbows to be forming when the sunlight hit it embellishing it with an array of colors.

The young woman turned her attention away from cliff in front of her before making her way toward the pathway that was in between the two large towering mountains.

She walked for a few minutes before she reached her destination. The silver eyes observed the open space for a few seconds finding the lump of rock that stood in the middle of short grass that was growing around it. Eve Frost blinked in surprise taking notice that there was already someone standing in front of the stone…

A person with long white hair.

"Lisanna," she called out, not thinking clearly for a moment.

The person turned at her voice, revealing herself as Mirajane, Lisanna`s older sister. Eve hadn`t been close to anyone in Fairy Tail aside from Lisanna, so she was kind of surprised to see Mirajane here out of all people…

"Eve," Mirajane greeted.

"How did you even know of this place?" Eve asked her.

Mira turned her eyes toward the stone again.

"The Master told me about it before he died," she said.

Eve was shocked.

"The Master did?" she repeated.

"He told me the truth of what happened that day," Mira continued, "The truth that you didn`t reveal."

"What will be the point in telling any of you?" Eve told her, "The entire guild had already blamed me for what happened to Lisanna anyway...even so, what are you even doing here?"

"Paying my respects to my sister," Mira told her.

Eve was confused.

"What are you talking about Mirajane?" she asked, "You have your sister with you back at your guild."

Mirajane let out a soft sigh.

"She was Earth Land`s Lisanna," the white haired young woman answered, "She went back to her world with the other Earth Landers that night."

Eve was shocked. She was staring at woman across her who had turned to face her.

"You`re saying…,"

"My little sister never came back from that Job you guys took together," she said.

Eve stayed silent.

"But…I figured it out even before that," Mira said, "Not once did she ask for you in all the years since you have been excommunicated from the guild…and she didn't have that tattoo that you two had."

Eve frowned.

"I see," she said.

A silence fell as Mirajane observed her for a few seconds.

"Why didn`t you ever tell me the truth?" she asked, "Told anyone of us the truth?"

Eve looked up at her, before looking away.

"You came back five weeks past the time you were suppose to come back," Mira continued.

"You guys never liked me in the first place," Eve said, "You instantly believed that I was the cause of her death when I returned…not even bothering to know what had happened to me…what had caused me to return late to the guild…"

She trailed off for a few seconds as she observed the stone in front of Mirajane.

"But…I learned from someone that when you have someone around you to help you carry that weight," she said, "It can help you heal…"

She raised her hand toward the fabric she was wearing and lowered it in front of Mira. The white haired girl gasped.

"What are you…?"

Then she was silenced, noticing the amount of scars that were upon Eve`s legs. They were some around her stomach, like white crisscrossing upon her pink skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A Dark guild had been the reason we were on that cliff in the first place," Eve told her, "With my wounded arm…I couldn`t fight so we had to run. When she died, I was taken by the Dark Guild…tortured and left for dead somewhere."

Mira placed a hand upon her lips in shock. Eve wasn`t looking at her, her eyes on the stream that was flowing beside them, the clear water reflecting the sunlight in the sky above.

Then she felt someone`s hand took hold of her own. She turned her eyes, meeting Mirajane`s blue eyes. They were the same shade Lisanna`s used to be and they was a sadness within their depths.

"How can you hold so much pain inside like this Eve?" she asked.

"I just do," Eve answered her, before glancing at the stone, "But when I come here to talk to her…it lessens the pain, but the guilt still remains…but I had someone that loves me for what I am…just as Lisanna did in the past."

Eve dressed herself up and walked past the white haired girl and placed a bouquet of blue flowers down in front of the stone.

"I was also reminded of the promise I made to your sister before she died," she said, "I made a promise that I will continue to live so that I could tell her what tomorrows bring for Edolas."

She stood back up and walked past Mira who looked at her.

"Eve…could you ever find it in your heart to forgive us?" she asked.

The blue haired girl came to a stop before turning her gaze toward Mirajane. Her eyes widened for a few seconds as she stared at the white haired girl but at the other girl that stood beside her older sister…Her short white hair dancing lightly as the blue eyes were staring at her, a small smile upon her lips.

Then as quickly as the apparition had come…it was gone.

"You made Lisanna into the girl she was when I first met her," Eve answered her, "Without that kindness you have taught her, I probably would have never met her. Thanks to that kindness, I made a friend worth more than I could ever imagine."

Eve gave her a light smile.

"Thank you Mirajane," she said.

Mira had wide eyes as Eve turned away from her and walking off. The white haired girl stayed there for a long time beside the stone, a small sad smile upon her lips.

_You really were a sweet girl, little sister._

She walked away leaving the stone behind. While the dates were hidden by the blue flowers which were dancing on the soft wind, the name was written quite well visible.

**Here lies**

**Lisanna Inkheart**

**Beloved little sister and friend**

**Hope you have enjoyed the snippet.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	9. All for her

**Hey guys, this was requested in the reviews and i have delivered, thought later than i previously planned. I wanted to publish this ever since the end of the Edolas arc but, anyway here you guys go.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Nine

All for her

Erza Knightwalker and Erza Scarlet were both lying upon the ground in the large crater they had made when the island they were fighting on crash landed upon the ground. The two warrior women were both out of power and of strength and they were just lying there waiting for what neither of them knew….

Scarlet could hear the sound of battle going on and knew that her friends were still fighting. She wished she could at least go and help them but as she was both out of magic power, she couldn't do a thing except lie there with Knightwalker…

Thinking of Knightwalker…

The redhead turned her attention toward her Edolas counterpart. She was completely lying upon the ground unmoving as she contemplates the sky and if it wasn`t for the soft rise and fall of her chest, she would have thought her to be dead…

"You were right," Knightwalker spoke out.

Erza blinked lightly.

"Everything I have done in this plan," Knightwalker continued, "Everything that I have sacrificed, was to have another day with her. If our magic power disappeared, then our world come to an end…I fully believed that I wouldn`t be able to save her from herself…"

Erza frowned lightly, at her voice.

"Ever since I met her," Knightwalker whispered, "I knew that there was something she was holding back…something that she couldn`t say…I believed maybe if this plan went through, I could show her that she could trust me…"

"Who are you talking about?"

Knightwalker let out a sigh.

"Her name is Eve," she said, "Eve Frost."

Erza can feel her eyes widening lightly. Her Edolas self was talking about the Edolas version of Eve. Erza didn`t remember running into this world`s version of Eve yet.

"You have an Eve too?" she said.

Knightwalker laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I have," she said, "Thought…technically, she is my girlfriend."

Erza can feel a light blush work its way upon her cheeks at the revelation.

"Is she? But how did it happen?"

"Why are you asking?" Knightwalker said, "Aren`t you dating your Eve?"

"She is not my Eve," Erza said, "She is just…_Eve_."

Knightwalker fell silent for a few moments.

_How unusual, _she thought, _I would have thought them to be dating with how Earth Land Eve looked at me back then…_

"You`re more innocent than I thought," she said a light teasing tone in her voice.

"Shut up," Erza growled at her.

Knightwalker actually laughed at her causing Erza to flush.

"I guess not growing up in the middle of such a crisis like Edolas is in…you still retain your innocence," Knightwalker told her.

Erza frowned lightly as memories of the tower of Heaven flashed in front of her eyes as well as image of Grandpa Rob as well as her other friends.

"I wouldn`t calls myself innocent," she said, softly, "I still faced hardships and death…"

"Tell me did you ever ended someone life with your bare hands?" Knightwalker asked.

Erza`s eyes widened lightly at the question.

"No…," she whispered.

"Like I said," Knightwalker told her, "Innocent."

The two fell silent for a long while.

"Tell me of your Earth Land Eve?" Knightwalker asked her, "I`ve only met her briefly…thought, not on the best circumstances…"

Erza can feel a light smile as she talked of her closest friend. She still remember as clear as day when she and Eve first crossed path back at the Tower of Heaven as she looked over her small form…

She remember standing side by side with Eve as they fought against the slavers…She remember how Eve had protected her against Jose during the war against Phantom and how she had sacrificed herself to save Erza`s life…

She doesn`t think that she could ever repay the blue haired girl for what she had done for her, no matter how many times she wished she could…It was almost like the girl was too good to be true and yet…she was the one sharing her bed at night…

Knightwalker`s chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"You`re just like I was," she said, "Completely intrigued by Eve."

Erza frowned.

"It seems that`s something we both share," Knightwalker said.

* * *

**Fairy Hills**

**Erza`s Room**

That had been what Erza had been thinking about as the soft rain continued to palter against the window of her room. The conversation with Knightwalker was still mulling in her mind as she lied there, observing the ceiling above her.

She was completely warm with Eve`s head upon her stomach, the younger girl having fallen asleep a while ago. Her soft breathing where the only sounds that Erza could hear as she absentmindedly played with her strings of blue hair that were in her hand.

_Completely intrigued by Eve._

It was no mistake that Erza sometimes feels like she didn't know Eve at all. The blue haired girl was always revealing something that changes everything about her and it was just as her Edolas self said.

Intrigued.

Yes, Eve was intriguing. Someone that Erza never knew she was going to figure out almost like a never ending puzzle that always seems to have an extra piece when she thought she had it all…

It was completely frustrating sometimes and yet…other time, she can`t get enough. Even with all that, Erza trusted Eve. She trusted the younger girl more than she cared to admit. She had trusted Eve to share the same room with her to be with her…

And the redhead don't want to lose that trust. She doesn`t want something like what happened at the Tower of Heaven to happen again. The redhead doesn't think that she`ll be able to stomach it a second time…

Having seeing Eve died in her arms…it hurt too much…

Suddenly her sleeping companion let out a soft hum, drawing her brown eyes toward her. Eve had placed an arm underneath her head as her blue hair fall in front of her face. Without really thinking about it, Erza pulled the hair back, showing Eve`s peaceful features.

She stared at her.

Erza never really stared at Eve like this before.

She finds herself taking in the relaxed features. Eve`s lashes were quite long as her small nose breathed in and out quite evenly. Her cheeks were warm with life as her small pink lips were lightly wet probably having licked it earlier…

"_They were people that I find attractive, but not enough to flirt with them…but…no one ever drew my attention,"_

Those were Eve`s words before she fell asleep earlier and Erza had found a light smile upon her lips at them. While Eve falling in love wasn`t something she thought about often but she finds herself feeling a little jealous that Eve might come to like some boy in the future…

_Will their friendship survive something like this_?

_I will damn make sure it does._

Erza placed a hand around Eve`s waist as she closed her eyes, getting ready to sleep. It doesn`t matter what gets in their way or in between her and Eve. Eve had made her a promise that she would never leave her side.

_And I`ll never let her go._

But a treacherous part of herself, one that she ignores, told her that she will have to let the girl go one day in future after all, it will be Eve`s decision whether she stays with her at Fairy Tail or not.

**Hope you have enjoyed that little snippet.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	10. Mui

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in these little one shots.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Ten

Mui

It`s been four years now.

Four years since they have disappeared and it seems like it was just yesterday when he had learned that his friend had disappeared without a trace. At first, when the words first reached his ears, Mui had decided to head out straight to find her on his own after all, he owned her.

But they have been nothing.

He had searched far and wide for her, searched up any clues that he could find about the members that had disappeared but nothing ever came up and Mui couldn`t believe that just like that, Eve was gone from this world.

It was impossible to think of. Eve was strong, she was kind and she was the only one that could have survived everything thrown at her but this new revelation brought back something to Mui…something that he had forgotten.

Eve was only a person.

And that broke his heart even more. It also didn`t help that Samara`s disease had been growing worse as the years go by either. It seems that everything had started to go wrong because Eve wasn`t there with them, wasn't there to help make things better as she had done before when he was still with Jellal.

Mui still remembers the fireworks that had happened back then after the R-System was destroyed and how he had decided to use Eve`s advice to him. To walk the road of life and figure out what he wanted to do with himself and it had been the best advice anyone gave him.

Without the weight of the Tower upon him, Mui felt oddly free.

Now…that freedom felt like a crushing and helpless weight of nothing but guilt and remorse. Guilt because he didn`t find Eve and remorse at not being able to help the girl and if the rumors he had heard about the Dragon Acnologia attacking the Island is true from his contacts…then there is little chance of her being alive…

Mui looked toward the fire in front of him before taking a swig at the bottle he was holding in his hand. The taste of the alcohol feels heavenly against his throat from where he sat.

Samara had told him again and again that there was nothing he could have done to help Eve after all, he didn`t know what was going on with Eve and Fairy Tail before her disappearance, but Mui didn`t believe that…

_If I had being there, _he thought, _I would have done something…if I had been there, I could have gotten her away safely…I could have saved her…_

He took another swig before throwing the bottle away, smashing it against a nearby tree. It didn`t help him that he had this nagging pain in his chest that wouldn`t go away no matter what he did, no matter how many bottles he tried to drown himself in…

That stupid ache in his chest wouldn`t go away…

The young man ran a hand through his unkempt air and stood up lightly, wobbling a little at how drunk he actually was and making his way back into the town to buy more alcohol.

* * *

"I already told you man, I am not selling you more alcohol until you pay up the last bottle," the bartender said.

Mui was rubbing his forehead at how loud the man`s nagging voice was in his head. He could feel an headache coming on, growing along with his irritation at the man`s annoying tone. He just wanted a damn bottle.

"Just put it on my tab," he growled.

"I don't serve people like this in my bar," the bartender snapped, "either you pay up or get the hell out of my sight."

Mui growled in anger at the man across him.

"Fine," he growled, "You want me to pay up? Fine I'll freaking pay up."

His hand started to glow lightly as he gathered his magic power to blast the man away from him but then a hand took hold of his, stopping him. Mui`s eyes turned toward the owner of the hand.

It was a young woman. She was wearing a traveling cloak upon her form looking to be no older than eighteen or nineteen. She had hair long pink hair in a ponytail and her green eyes were staring at him with some emotion bordering between pity or disgust.

"_The hell_…?" he started hotly.

The young woman placed a few bills of Jewels upon the counter.

"I`m sure this will be more than enough to cover my friend`s tab here," she said in a perfectly polite tone, "He can get a little cranky when he get drunk, forgive him."

The bartender stared at the money in front of him before giving the girl a suspicious glance.

"Fine, just get him out of here and keep a tighter leash upon your friend," he said taking the money.

"I will be sure to do so," the young woman smiled lightly, "Come along now."

"I didn't get my bottle," Mui said as the woman led him on.

"I think you`ve had your fill of sake for the night," she said.

The two of them made their way out of the pub and Mui found it hard to keep walking at the pace the young woman was walking. His headache was growing as well as the ache in his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Meredy," the young woman said, "We have been trying to find you for over a year now ever since you left the Imedia Estate."

Mui blinked.

_A year?_

He`s been gone from Samara`s home for an entire year? He had barely tried to keep track of time ever since he walked out of those doors. He simply couldn`t find it in himself to keep looking at the young woman`s sickly face anymore…too much guilt and regret gnawing at him and at his chest…

"W…Where are you taking me?"

"Out of town," Meredy told him, "There is someone that would like to speak to you about something and being piss drunk isn`t going to be a good way to have a good conversation."

They walked quietly through the trees and Mui found himself back at the camp he had left a few minutes ago. The fire was still going and there was another figure there, dressed in a similar clothes that of Meredy.

"You were right Ul," Meredy said, "He was in this town. Be glad I found him before he was too drunk to remember his own name."

The other figure turned to face him and Mui found himself out of his drunken daze as the face register. His eyes grew wide with anger and then he launched himself toward the young woman whose eyes widened slightly in shock at him and he slammed her down upon the ground.

"YOU TWO FACED BITCH," Mui yelled at her.

"Mui…," Ultear spoke out.

"you betrayed us," Mui yelled, "You used us…our lives as your puppets for your Master and you dare show your face here to me after all that you`ve done to us as children?"

Ultear`s eyes seems to widen lightly at what he was saying.

"How do you know of this?" she said shocked.

Mui narrowed his eyes.

"I found one of your Grimoire Heart pals," he said, "and he blabbed your entire scheme to me. What do you have to say for yourself now _witch_?"

Ultear stared at him, her eyes seems different to him. Whenever he met her in the past when she come with Jellal to the Tower, her eyes were always guarded and cold but the eyes he was staring down were vulnerable and open.

"Nothing," she said.

Anger coursed through Mui as he took hold of her clothes.

"Nothing?" he hissed, "You`ve got nothing to say for yourself, Leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory?"

"If I could take back everything I have done to you and to your friends at the R-System, I would," Ultear spoke out, "I…I had nothing for you in exchange of all that pain and all of the horrors I have done. If you want to exact your vengeance, I wouldn`t stop you."

"Ul," Meredy yelled scandalized.

"Don't interfere Meredy," Ultear told her, "This is between me and him."

"But you promised me that you wouldn`t never abandon me again," Meredy yelled, "You made a promise to me."

Mui stared at the woman beneath him and his eyes were drawn toward Meredy and the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He stared at the girl for a few moments before glancing down at Ultear.

"By all right I should kill you right now," he said, "But…that would mean giving you the easy way out. No you will live with all those sins you have done."

He slowly got off her and made his way toward his fire and took a seat beside it. He glanced toward the two women.

"Why did you track me down?" he asked, "It`s sure wasn`t for a social reunion."

Ultear approached him, "You`re right. I need your help."

"In what?"

"Breaking a wrongly accused man out of prison," she said, "And your teleporting ability will be well needed in doing something like this."

Mui glanced at her, "You want to break Jellal out of prison?"

"Yes," Ultear spoke out, "It should have been me in his place, but considering that I am on the outside, breaking him out is the most logical step. I can`t simply let him rot in jail for something I had done."

Mui chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, "But I am never working with you or Jellal again. One time was enough for me."

Ultear stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"I see," she said, "Then I won't force you to join us in our crusade."

Mui turned away from her, returning his attention toward the fire. Footsteps drew his attention again as Ultear dropped a newspaper beside him.

"I`m sure you`ll rather learn of it this way rather than when you returned to the Mansion," she said, placing a hand upon his shoulder, "For all that it`s worth, I`m sorry."

With that the woman turned away from him and walked away leaving him alone. Mui turned his attention toward the rolled up paper curious as to why it she had given it to him. He picked it up and rolled it open his eyes searching through it until he came to a stop his eyes widening in shock at what he was reading…

Then the paper was thrown into the fire…

Three weeks later, Mui along with Ultear and Meredy broke into one of the Magic Council prison and broke Jellal Fernandes out of jail and during the same week, the independent guild Crime Sorcière was born.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	11. Hearts Close

**Hey guys, here is a new update in Falling Stars.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eleven

Hearts Close

Erza let out a soft sigh.

She was standing there looking at the fading sunset in the distance. The young woman was dressed in a single piece dress from where she stood, a light frown upon her features a she observed the light of the sun paint the surrounding into a beautiful reddish orange glow. She always liked how beautiful the sunset was…

Beside her standing form, seating upon a rock was Jellal Fernandes. The young man had both of his hands joined together in front of him. He was strangely quiet now that they were alone here together. When Erza and the others had decided to go to train for the Grand Magic Games, she hadn't expected them to completely lost all of the three months in a single night of partying with the Celestial Spirits.

They had been pissed off but Jellal and the others contacted them, revealing that something odd had been happening at the Grand Magic Games. She was surprised to see him again after everything that had happened the last time since they last met each other which was during the events with Nirvana and Cait Shelter.

She stared down at him.

The young man that had been part of her for as long as she could remember was just a few feet away from her.

"I had expected Eve to be here as well," Jellal spoke breaking the silence, "Considering how close the two of you are…but I guess with what happened to her…she isn't going to be participating at the Games then."

Mentioning Eve's name brought back the strange ache that Erza had been feeling in her chest for these past few days since she had turned away from those silver eyes. When she had decided to break things off with her, Erza had wanted to simply focus on the training for the Games…but she could feel a light remorse in her chest at what she had told Eve in her anger.

"How is she then?" Jellal asked her.

Erza let out a soft sigh.

"I don't know," she said, "We didn't exactly part ways on the best terms…anyway, we weren't here to discuss Eve, I want to know…how much do you remember?"

Jellal stayed silent for a few moments.

"Everything," he answered a tone of finality in his voice, "What I did to you…To Eve…to all of our friends and to the people that were at the R-System…it was strange remembering all of it…it was like watching someone else actions and yet, remembering them as your own."

"Do you think that I will treat you as the old Jellal?" Erza asked him.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"I will be grateful if you did," he said giving her a sideway glance, "I know there is no way that I can make up for what I did at the Tower of Heaven...and I wouldn't blame you if you want to keep your distance…"

Erza stared at him for a few moments.

"Eve trusted you didn't she?" she asked.

Jellal's gaze softened lightly before he glanced up toward the sunset again. A soft wind blew through their clothes bringing with it the fresh, salty air of the sea that extended endlessly in front of them.

"She did," he said, "And I'm glad that she had managed to keep that trust in me…after everything."

Erza approached him and took a seat beside the young man's seated form. Jellal looked at her surprised at what she was doing. The girl's long red hair was flowing behind her from where she sat. The girl had both of her arm crossed across her knees.

Erza glanced at him, her eyes softly observing his features. Jellal really had changed from how she remembered him. Despite the face being the same as she remembered, she can see that he truly had become a handsome young man and his greenish blue eyes were observing her as well, as if the young man was surprised at what she was doing.

She can see the strong jaws and the longer hair he had. He was no longer that man she despised back when he was a member of the Council. The kindness in the depths of those eyes was something that she hadn't seen ever since he was a young child back at the Tower with them.

"I…I never thought I'll see you again," she said softly, "When the Council took you away…"

The young man placed a hand upon her cheek, a soft touch that caused her to close her eyes and gently leaning into it.

"Erza…I…," the young man whispered.

His arms encircled her shoulders taking her into a hug which the young woman returned. She could feel tears falling from her eyes. She finally had her friend back, the one that she had always hoped deep in her heart that she'd be able to save and yet and she had almost given up hope…but now…

_He was finally here…_

"I'm glad that you're back, Jellal," she said softly.

"I know," he said.

They removed themselves from the hug and they both stood back up. Erza could see a small smile upon Jellal's lip as they stood there together observing the sun dipping out of the horizon and he turned toward her. There was something in his eyes at that moment, something that Erza recognized…

It was the same way that a familiar silver eyed girl looked at her back then…and for some reason, as the thought passed it caused Erza's heart to twist with guilt. It was something that she had found herself feeling quite a lot lately…

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked her, probably having seeing the expression on her face.

Erza gave a light smile.

"I'm…okay," she said, "I was just…"

She trailed off, running a hand through her hair as she pushed some bangs from her face. It was strange…something about this atmosphere that had settled within them. It was like there was a weird tension that had settled within them. Jellal didn't pry anymore, something that she was grateful for but something in his eyes had changed then.

He glanced out toward the sunset that had all but disappeared. The night sky was slowly starting to fill up with twinkling stars.

"Let's head back," he said, "The others are probably going to wonder about us."

Erza nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said.

With that the two walked back together, leaving the soft sea side location they were in.

* * *

Later that night, Erza was seating beneath a palm tree alone. The girl was staring out toward the sea. The full moon was shining down upon where she was. She could still hear the others from inside the small shack they were staying in, still succumbing to Ultear's treatment of releasing their Second Origin.

The redhead however, was lost in thought. Over an hour ago, she had said goodbye to Jellal and his Crime Sorciere group, promising to meet each other during the Grand Magic Games. While Erza's heart was lighter than before, she still feel as if something was there within her…

As she sat there, she had come to realize that her feelings truly had changed. She remembers there was a time she would have been flattered to have Jellal looked at her with those eyes but now, when she thought of them, she had found they only reminded her of how Eve looked at her.

_I guess…despite how angry I am with her…I still love her…_

"Eve…I'm sorry," she whispered softly to the empty night around her, hoping that her feelings will be conveyed to the silver eyed girl….wherever she was at the moment.

She knew that despite Eve lying to her, Erza can't find it within herself to hate her. She can still remember how broken Eve's eyes were when they last talked…and she knew she reacted too rashly...

But the next time they met, whether it was during the Games or after it, she will have a talk with the girl. She will want to know the truth and after everything that happened between them, the silver eyed girl owned her that much.

* * *

"I had expected you to at least tell her how you feel," Ultear said.

The Crime Sorciere Trio were seating together around a campfire. Jellal looked at the woman across him, his eyes filled with questions before a light appeared within them.

"I could have," he said, "But this is my punishment for the sins I have caused. I don't deserve to love someone who walks in the light…as long as I walk in darkness."

Ultear rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't give yourself a break can't you?" she smirks.

Jellal simply chuckled. He knew he could have easily kissed Erza back there when they were still on that cliff. He knew that but something that had appeared upon Erza's face stopped him. He knew the girl well and he knew that something was bothering her despite her trying to hide it.

And he knew that it was Eve who was the root of the problem after all, who else other than their silver eyed friend could cause Erza to react like this? When he mentioned her, he could see how Erza reacted to it…there had been a flash of anger in those brown eyes, after that it was filled with guilt…

The young man let out a soft sigh.

_I just hope whatever had happened hadn't affected them too much, _he thought, _thought with Eve…I have a feeling that it's more complicated…_

Even thought some part of him felt a little bit envious of how close the two were…he knew he shouldn't be after all, it was his actions that had caused things to go as they have and maybe if things were different…

_If things were different…_

Jellal let out a small smile. He sometimes find himself thinking of how things could have been if things were different. He could almost imagine it. Him, Simon, Millianna, Sho, Wally Erza and Eve all of them traveling all across Fiore together and having as many adventures as they wanted to. It was his original dream before everything went sideway…

But despite his reminiscing into the what could have been, Jellal knew that he had a duty as Crime Sorciere and that duty is to erase the only menace that had been surfacing for the past years…the only dark stain that refuse to stay buried where it belong in the darkness…

The Dark Wizard Zeref…but first, they need to solve the mystery of exactly what was happening at the Games every year.

_I hope to see you there as well Eve..._

**Hey guys, as you can see things have changed yet again because of Eve's presence and the girl wasn't even there to actually see it happen. A scene that had ended with an almost kiss had changed considerably with Erza's feelings for Jellal having changed more than she realized...**

**On the side of Child of Heaven, i have decided to rewrite the chapters that i have lost and i hope to make them better than they were originally written. It will be a lot of work, but i was the one who originally written them so, it will be quite easy to remember what i had written and improve them...but they will be different...**

**Thank you for your support for COH and hope you will be patient during the two weeks of break.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	12. Mavis

**Hey guys, here is the next short in this little side series.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

Mavis

Her eyes were fixed down on the Arena beneath them. The First Master of Fairy Tail was watching the young girl below and how she was fighting against the wizard known as Jura Neekis. She could feel it coming from within the girl and it made her wonder how it could be possible.

Mavis stared at her, her mind seemingly flashing back to the sight of a dark haired young man from her past and the dark eyes. While there was no way of actually knowing if this girl was the same as him…she can feel darkness around the girl.

When she was fighting, that darkness was always there clinging to the girl's form like a cloak. It seems that no one was aware of that girl true nature but Mavis couldn't let that feeling in her chest go.

When she first saw her back then, during the Tenrou Island invasion, Mavis had thought that Zeref had somehow gotten involved in all of the infighting that were happening there, but that hadn't been the case at all.

She had found that this…new arrival was a member of Fairy Tail and that she was fighting against the enemy to protect her friends. She had become curious about her a little wondering why she was among them, but something about her stumped the girl.

Her heart, despite the blackness that surrounded her, holds the same light as the people that were in the guild.

_I don't think I have ever seen something like this before, _she thought looking at the battle taking place in front of her, _When I look at her heart, she feels just as the same as any member of the guild…but, that darkness around her…it reminds me of him…_

Mavis could feel her chest tightening lightly at the thought.

_She reminds me of Zeref…before I knew who he was…_

Her meeting with Zeref before she realized who he was is something that she knew she will never forget and how he taught her how to use magic…and everything that happened after that.

Mavis was weary of that girl Eve…

"Something's the matter First Master?"

Mavis didn't let her gaze wander from the battle.

"This girl…who exactly is she?" she asked.

"Eve?" The Sixth Master said surprised, "Well, she was once a member of Phantom Lord before she joined up later…is something wrong?"

_Wrong?_

Mavis thought about it for a few moments. It wasn't wrong for Eve to actually join Fairy Tail with how bright her heart was. From what she was seeing right now, the young girl was nothing more than a determinate member of Fairy Tail…maybe she was too hasty…

She gave the old man beside her a soft smile.

"I'm probably worried over nothing," she said.

It probably was nothing…but something about that silver eyed girl reminded her too much of him…reminded her too much of the cursed young man…

* * *

**Night of the First Day**

That night, Mavis was seating on the side of a building, looking up toward the sky in front of her. She was still thinking about that girl Eve and it made her wonder why she had this cloak of darkness around her…like Zeref had when they first met…

_Is it one of his creations he mentioned long ago…the Etherios…_she thought.

"First Master?"

She turned her gaze toward the old man, Makarov. He had this serious look upon his face as he approached her. Mavis turned to face him, a serious look crossing her features.

"You realized it didn't you?" Makarov told her.

A look crossed her face.

"So I was right in thinking she is like Zeref," Mavis said, "Is she one of his creations?"

"No," Makarov told her, "She is her own person. While she is related to one of them, Eve have my full trust as a member of this guild."

Mavis looked away.

"I'm sure she is trustworthy Sixth Master," she said, "I'm sure that she is someone quite powerful…it's just her connection to Zeref is putting me on edge…"

She turned her gaze toward the darkened city.

"As long as that connection exists," she said, "Her path will lead right back to him."

Makarov approached so that they were standing side by side with each other.

"Did you know she once told me that she will leave the guild because she thought she was dangerous?" he said, "She was ready to walk out without as much as a goodbye to all of the people she had become close to, but I managed to convince her to stay."

Mavis gave him a glance.

"Do you believe that you can change her nature?" she asked.

"I believe that the future have yet to be written," Makarov answered.

Mavis stayed silent thinking about it. She can't fault the man for thinking that about the people he watched over and she had seen the girl fight on Tenrou Island, and she had seen her fight today for Fairy Tail…

She knew the girl's heart was in the right place…she could feel it when the girl battled against the man but also…at the same time, she can feel that darkness of Zeref clinging to the girl's form almost like a shadow that Eve herself created…

"Let's hope that you are right," she said, "I can say that not even I could have predicted that someone like her would become part of Fairy Tail."

Makarov laughed a little.

"Even with all your tactician abilities," he said, "You still can be surprised by what the world can really do."

Mavis actually smiled at that. She can only hope that the future would be as bright as Makarov was hoping it would be…but despite her hopes, she knew one thing was certain.

A creation of Zeref will always walk in the path of darkness…that was something that none of them could ever escape for as long as they lived…

_Just whoever you are Eve, prove me wrong._

**Mavis is weary but she want to be proven wrong..**

**Hope you have enjoyed that little one.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	13. Despair

**Hey guys, here is a chapter for Falling Stars. Quite a long one compared to the others but anyway, enjoy the read.**

**Chapter Cover: **Lucy and Eve standing together as a tattered Fairy Tail flag danced behind them in the wind...

Chapter Thirteen

Despair

**July 7****th****, X791**

**7 hours after midnight…**

The entire sky was burning red. Smoke was rising from everywhere as the burn of the sky continued to fill up everything. It was getting harder and harder to breath as the large tower of black smokes hid the full moon that was upon the empty sky above them.

And that was the sight Lucy had awoken from.

The blonde girl was coughing from where she was lying feeling the stones that had fallen upon her body. The girl was staring at the red that was around her, completely unable to see anything. The blonde blinked to herself as she pulled herself up but her arm was stuck on something. The blonde girl turned her attention toward where her arm was and her eyes widened in shock.

Her arm was completely crushed under the large boulder that was beside her. The blonde stared at it and then the mind burning pain took over her. Lucy let out a scream of pain. She couldn't believe what had just happened and the blonde girl just wanted the pain to stop…

_Oh god…Oh god…It hurts…It really hurts…_

"_NATSU_," she screamed, "_NATSU HELP ME…NATSU_."

She didn't hear his voice back. The blonde girl huffed out as she felt tears falling from her eyes at the pain she was in. She could feel her own fear growing at what had happened to her as she tried to remember what had caused her to be like this…

The memories came back slowly as she remembered the horde of Dragons that had just came out of nowhere when they won the Games. The sudden attack took everyone by surprise so no one was really ready to fight…and then Mercurius Castle had completely crumbled in the distance of their fight and then, in a single night, the beautiful city of Crocus was destroyed.

The guilds present rallied to fight but it was completely hopeless. None of them could do anything against the Dragons who just keep coming and laying waste to everything that was around them and seemingly in the blink of an eye, the guilds were destroyed one after the other…hundred of people dead in the carnage of the Dragons.

Then…she had remembered running out of power and then Natsu was there beside her, fighting back but then…

_Oh God…Natsu…_

She had seen him jump toward that Dragon but then it launched that large attack completely swallowing everything that was in front of it and she was caught in that landslide…

"Lucy?" a voice yelled.

The blonde blinked out of her stupor.

_Was that…someone calling me?_

"Natsu," she called out.

"Lucy, are you there?" the voice called out again.

"I'm Here," Lucy yelled, "I'm here."

There was the sound of footsteps and then someone was there above her in the little piece of space that was in between the rubbles. Lucy stared at the figure as it approached her and then she came to recognize that silver eyes…

"Eve…," she said.

The girl looked pale. Her clothes were completely covered in sooth and Lucy realized that there was clothe wrapped around one of Eve's eye which was dark red with blood. It caused her stomach to churn lightly at the sight as the girl came to land beside her.

"I'm stuck…," Lucy said, "I can't get free."

Eve stared at the place where her arm was and touched at it. Lucy let out a hiss of pain.

"Your arm…it's crushed," she said, "If I do something to that boulder…I risk of burying the two of us underneath it."

"You can't leave me here," Lucy said.

"I won't," Eve said pulling out a sword, a very familiar one.

"Isn't that Erza's sword?" Lucy asked, "Did she…is she okay?"

"Don't think about anything right now," Eve told her as she raised the sword, "And I'm sorry."

Lucy blinked and then the sword came down. The blonde let out a scream of pain at her arm being detached from her body and then she rolled away clutching upon the little piece that still remains. It was still bleeding all over the ground and Eve was at her side in a instant staring at the wound for a few moments before glancing at the sword in her hand.

Then Eve wrapped something around her arm as she raised a hand toward the wound, a hand filled with sharp nails. Her hand light up as she was doing some sort of healing to her. Then she turned toward the sword and started doing something to it. Then Eve turned toward her again.

"Lucy...this is going to hurt," she said, "But its the only way of closing this wound...or else, you'll die of bloodlost."

Lucy nodded at her and then a burning pain took over where her arm was. The blonde let out a piercing scream as she tried to move away but Eve was holding her down so that she doesn't go away.

"Fuck," she heard her whisper and then there was the sound of metal against the ground...her sword...and then the sound of ripping cloth and then Eve was wrapping around her cut arm.

Eve removed her hand after a few minutes, "I did the best I can...and without Wendy..."

She took the blonde arms and threw it around her shoulder. Eve helped stand up and the duo made their way out of the destruction that Lucy was almost buried in.

"Lucy…what happened to Natsu?" Eve asked, after a while, "I thought he was with you."

The blonde could feel her tears coming back again.

"Natsu is…," she said, "He was fighting here a few minutes ago but…"

Eve let out a curse as they walked through the reddish world that was around them. The girl was glancing around in the sky that was above them, probably searching for sight of Dragons that were nearby but it remained empty.

"Eve…what about the others?" Lucy asked, "Did…anyone else…make it?"

"I don't know," Eve answered her, "The battle had been over for a while now….if you would even call what happened a battle. We lost Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus during the initial attack and I saw a few people from Saber earlier but none of the five strongest…more than half of the wizards here have perished…the few that remains either ran away or are still searching for survivors."

Lucy stared at the girl beside her, "H…How did you find me?"

Eve glanced at her.

"By scent," she said, "Don't worry about the details for now. Just reserve your strength Luce….I already saw too many friends died in front of me, _I'm not going to let you die like this_."

Lucy let the girl guide her through the area around them and then they came to a stop at a nearby destroyed building. Eve place Lucy down upon the ground as the blonde stared up toward the city in front of them. Standing in the distance were the remains of the Domus Flau. Lucy can still remember everything that had happened just a few days ago…Who would have believed that such despair was waiting for them?

"I'm going to look if there is something we could use," she said, "Stay right here alright."

Lucy barely heard her but she did feel it when Eve touched her tear stricken cheeks. Then the girl was gone disappearing into the shop beside them. Lucy could feel tears that were still falling from her eyes as she stared down toward her arm…or the piece that remained. She still couldn't believe that her arm was gone and then she turned her gaze toward the arm that was still there. She turned her hand to look at the guild emblem but there was nothing but bare and unblemished skin.

_My guild…emblem…it's gone…_

Eve had come back and had a cloak underneath her arm and a few bandages.

"Eve…my emblem…it's gone," Lucy said tears falling from her eyes, "It's completely gone…"

Eve stared at her with her single eye before throwing the black cloak around Lucy's shoulders. The blonde placed a hand upon Eve's clothing.

"What did we do to deserve this," Lucy cried, "After everything we've done…after everything we've survived? All of us…gone in the span of just a few hours? We survived Acnologia damn it…our friends waited seven years for us to come back and when we did…when we finally did what we set out to do…we…Fairy Tail…"

Eve wrapped her arms round the blonde letting her cry upon her.

"It's not fair…," Lucy cried, her tears coming down in waves, "It's just not fair…"

"Please Lucy," Eve whispered, her voice wavering, "Don't give in…Don't let that despair take over you."

Lucy could feel the other girl shaking.

"Erza is dead," Eve whispered, her voice breaking, "I…I found her…just a while ago…Juvia…Gajeel…Macao…Gray...It's just pure damn luck that I'm not dead. When I found them…I almost gave in to despair…I was about to go ahead and kill myself."

Eve removed herself from the hug and Lucy got a look at the blue haired girl's face. Tears were falling from Eve's single eye…and she looked ready to fall apart too.

"But I heard your voice Lucy," Eve said, "I heard you and you were the one that pulled me out of it…so I am not going to let you give in either...Because Fairy Tail is still alive in us."

The blonde stared at her.

"These bonds we've shared with all of them," Eve continued, "They're the ones that will give us the strength we need…because Fairy Tail never gives up the fight…whether it's against an enemy we can't defeat…or it is against despair…_we aren't going to give up."_

Lucy stared down at the emblem that was still on Eve's forearm. The golden symbol of Fairy Tail was stamped right there upon the girl's arm. She raised a hand toward it, gently touching the tattoo that was upon her friend's skin.

"We will survive this Lucy," Eve whispered, "I will make damn sure that the both of us survive beyond this day..."

Lucy then turned her gaze up toward Eve's face. She still want to cry and yell for the unfair situation that they have landed in. She wanted to curse the world for killing her friends and take her family away from her. Deep down, however, she knew that Eve was right…

When they had faced Acnologia on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail stood together against the black Dragon like a true family. Despite the many she knew that had died in the attacks…despite the many screams she had heard…As part of Fairy Tail, she wasn't going to give up yet.

"T…Thank you Eve," she sniffed.

Something like a smile appeared upon Eve's lips but it didn't stay for long.

"C'mon," Eve said, pulling the blonde up, "We can't stay here for long."

The two friends started to walk again in the forsaken world that had been destroyed by the Dragons sudden reappearance.

_Seven hours ago… in one savage and unexpected attack…the Capital of Crocus was laid to waste..._

_Seven hours ago…we witnessed the end of the world…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**As you guys can see... this is about Future Lucy. I'm mostly based it off the first episode of Fairy Tail 2014 when they showed us that dark future and i had always been curious about it. While Future Lucy explained to the gang what happened before the attack and what will happen, we never did get a flashback of that future. So I'm going to write how she got thrown back into the past here in three or four chapters mini-arc.**

**Hope you will enjoy the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	14. The Resolve

**Hey guys, here is part 2 of the Future Lucy mini-Arc. Hope you enjoy the read.**

**Chapter Cover: **Lucy standing alone as the shadows of her friends were on the ground around her.

Chapter Fourteen

The Resolve

Navigating through the destruction and smoke wasn't something that was easy. With the land completely unrecognizable by the large fires and destroyed building all around them, the red glow of the flames that seems to caste an ominous feeling upon the world.

Lucy could still feel the pain of losing her arm coursing through her, her limbs were aching and she couldn't help but feel like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She couldn't believe that so many of her friends were dead…gone like that. She couldn't believe what had happened…or how it had happened.

She glanced toward the person that was helping her walk.

Eve's entire appearance had changed. There was a shadow over the girl's features, a shadow that Lucy can't help but shiver at. Something about the look on Eve's face was scaring her, but she can't help but try to sympathize with her after all, Eve was in the same predicament that she was in and as they were walking, Lucy come to notice something.

"Eve…you're limping," she said.

The girl glanced at her.

"I know," she answered, "I think I pulled a muscle back there…"

Lucy glanced down at the ground around them, as she took notice of the blood that was on Eve's left leg.

"Y…You're bleeding," she said.

"Look Lucy, I'll be fine," the blue haired girl told her, "it's not as bad as it look…"

She cut herself off as a shadow passed over them. Eve instantly looked up toward where the shadow had came from finding a large form, half hidden in darkness swooping over them and from the mere size of it, the two girls knew what it was…

"Shit," Eve said, "C'mon, we need to get to cover…"

But the sudden movement caused a flash of pain to appear upon the girl's face as she stumbled and fell down to her knees. Lucy had fallen on her front as well wincing at being thrown on the ground that harshly.

The blonde turned her attention toward Eve, noticing her favoring her left side.

"Eve," she called, pulling herself up.

A large booming noise cause Lucy to freeze as her eyes were instantly fixed upon the large form that had landed not too far away from them. The two large leathery wings were expending around the large scaly face which was filled with sharp teeth the size of small houses. It was the largest dragon that Lucy had ever seen in her short life and from the thousands that had suddenly appeared seven hours ago, that was saying something.

"Lucy, run," Eve said her voice barely above a whisper, "Run...now…"

The girl had glanced at the Dragon that was behind them. They were completely exposed where they were and Lucy knew that any moment, the Dragon is going to be see them and just like she had seen Natsu die…they were going to die…

But the blonde didn't move.

"Lucy…," Eve whispered at her.

She did run, but not in the direction Eve was probably hoping her to run. Lucy took hold of Eve's form and with strength she didn't know she possessed, the blonde pulled the other girl toward her and straight toward a pile of rocks that were near them. Lucy had tightened her grip around Eve's form as she hold the other girl close to her, hearing the ground shake as the Dragon moved, its footfalls becoming closer toward them…

Lucy could hear Eve's breathing and it had accelerated. Her own heart was hammering in her chest as she saw the shadow of the Dragon appeared around where they were and the growl of the creature around that was probably just above them but Lucy refused to look to see just how close the creature was…

A sudden gush of wind blew around them and then the Dragon took off and Lucy opened her eyes just to see the large form disappear beyond the tall tower of smoke that was in the distance.

"T…That was too close for comfort," Eve said, removing herself from Lucy's embrace and falling on the ground beside the blonde.

Lucy glanced at the girl beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just need a moment to catch my breath," Eve told her as she pulled herself back and leaning against the pile that was behind her.

Lucy frowned at her and approached the girl, "Let me see."

Eve stared at her in confusion.

"Your wound…let me see it."

"Lucy…,"

"_Let me see it Eve_," Lucy repeated, leaving no room for argument.

The girl let out a soft sigh, probably knowing that she wasn't going to be winning this argument against her and then pulled her shirt upward, revealing a dark red mark that was upon her skin. Lucy can feel her heart jump at the sight of the nasty wound.

"How are you even walking with that?" she said shocked.

"Adrenaline can make you do a lot of things," Eve answered her.

"How did this happen?"

Eve stared at her for a few moments, "Woke up with a piece of glass stabbing through me…Lucky for me, I didn't pierce any internal organs. Like I said earlier, I was lucky to be alive."

The girl raised a hand toward her face, more likely, toward the bandages she had wrapped around her eye.

"Thought…not lucky enough," she murmured.

Lucy raised her hand toward the wound that Eve had just softly touching it. Eve eye stared at her but it didn't stop the girl. Lucy removed her hand.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Like a bitch," Eve told her, "I've been trying my best to not to think about it though,…Lucy, do you have your Keys with you?"

Lucy blinked at the sudden question before shaking her head.

"No," she said.

Eve stayed silent for a few moments thinking.

"When Jellal approached us when we were training," she said, "He was the one who told us that something strange was happening in Crocus…they've been sensing a magic reminiscent of Zeref and since we haven't been sensing it all these past few days…"

Eve looked down.

"It makes me wonder if that thing Jellal was sensing was same Gate that Knight showed us," she said.

Lucy stared at her, thinking.

"Eve, what are you thinking," she asked.

"That man told us that we can use the Gate to travel through time right?" Eve said, "What if we used the Eclipse Gate and travel back in time to before all of this had happened."

Lucy stared at her.

"Y…You want to use the Gate?" she asked, "There is no way of knowing if it's still active…nor if it's going to work the way we want it to…I mean, just look at what it had caused?"

"What options do we have Lucy?" Eve asked her, "We don't have any one capable of killing these Dragons. They destroyed Crocus in a single night, and give a few months, all of Fiore will be gone…even with all my power, only Dragon Slayer magic will work on them and…_they are no more Dragon Slayers."_

Lucy fell silent.

"This is a suicide mission you know that," she said, "That Gate could throw us through time…and we have no way of knowing where we are going to end up."

Eve nodded.

"I know," she said, "But…that's a risk we're going to have to take aren't we?"

Lucy shook her head at her, but she nodded.

"Yes," she said, "If we are going to be doing this…_you need to take care of this wound."_

Eve stared at the nasty gash that was on her side before nodding. She took hold of the sword that she had upon her back and pulled it out. She raised her hand toward the weapon and her hand started to glow causing the metal to become reddish orange after a few minutes.

"I'm going to cauterize the wound," she said, "It's probably going to hurt like hell so put something in my mouth to muffle the scream."

Lucy nodded at her and Eve placed the hot side of the blade against her skin. A hissing sound filled the air and Eve look like she was about to scream out and Lucy did the one thing she could do because of their closeness.

She kissed her.

Lucy had never kissed before. Sure, she read enough romance novels to know how they described a kiss like it was something instinctive like it was the one thing that lovers can't live without. They always made it sound like it was something sweet but that wasn't what Lucy was thinking.

The first thing that crossed her mind was that Eve's lips were softer than she imagined them to be, but then again, Eve was also a girl so it was only natural for her lips to be as soft as hers…

The clatter of the sword touching the ground caused Lucy to blink and she pulled back, separating their lips. Eve's long silver eye was staring at her surprise visible through upon her face.

"Lucy…what was that?"

"Well you said to put something in your mouth to stop you from screaming," the blonde answered her, her face flushing.

"Yeah I know," Eve answered, "But I didn't mean for you to kiss me."

"Well…I didn't really…it worked didn't it?"

Eve continued to stare at her with this look that seems to pierce straight through her but then, a light smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Lucy finds that the smile seems to ease whatever darkness that was upon the young woman's features, and it reminded Lucy of how Eve was before hell was unleashed upon them.

"That it did," Eve said, breaking the gaze and staring down at the burned flesh, "It will be a while before I can move…"

Lucy glanced around herself, before her eyes found a small hunt looking house not too far from them. She raised her hand toward it, but found that it was the stump that remained of her arm that she had raised…reminding the blonde once again that her arm was gone…

She raised her other hand, "There…we could use that to rest for a while…at least, before we make our way to Mercurius Castle."

Eve glanced at it.

"Okay," she said, "C'mon help me up."

Lucy placed her arm around Eve's form and using the pile of rocks beside them, the other girl stood up and the duo made their way toward it.

**To be Continued…**

**Alright part two is finished. Hope you have enjoyed the read. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	15. The Gate of Time

**Hey guys, here is the final chapter of the Future Lucy mini-Arc. Hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Now enjoy the read.**

**Chapter Cover: **The Gate of Eclipse.

Chapter Fifteen

The Gate of Time

Lucy had taken a seat beside the resting Eve's form. The girl had pulled both of her legs toward her chest as she seated there, looking outward toward the destroyed city of Crocus that was in front of her. Just by staring into the darkness out in front of them was reminding her of everything she had lost in this single day…

Just remembering the smiling faces of her friends was causing tears to start to gather in her eyes, the world blurring in her vision. She couldn't stop the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, as she thought about Natsu who was brave to the end, and wasn't going to give up no matter how much the odds was against him. She thought of Gray, the young ice wizard who had her back no matter what, she remember Erza at how warm the girl could be to her. She thought of Mira and her siblings, of Macao, Romeo, Wendy…

_So many good people…so many friends…_

A soft gasp from beside her drew her attention toward her companion. Eve was laying on her side her back to her but something tells her that the girl wasn't sleep. She observed the girl's back for a few moments before she noticed that her shoulders were shaking…

_She's crying too, _Lucy thought.

Eve was probably feeling the same as she was right now. Feeling as worse a s she felt about how many friends she had just lost in what was seems a few hours. The blonde girl pulled herself toward the blue haired girl and took a seat beside her shaking form.

Then Lucy's arm touched the shaking shoulder and she felt Eve freeze for a few seconds probably having not expected the contact but the girl didn't do anything else.

Lucy then placed her head upon the girl's shaking form, her single arm holding upon Eve's shaking form, wanting to give her friend any type of comfort that she could give…even thought it wasn't going to be much for her.

"Lucy…," Eve whispered.

"Hey," the blonde whispered.

"It isn't fair is it," Eve told her.

The blonde knew what she talking about and tightened her grip upon the girl's form beneath her.

"It's never fair," she answered softly.

Eve stayed silent for a few moment.

"I...I found Erza first."

Lucy glanced at the girl.

"When I first woke up," Eve said, "I was in pain…hell even my face was throbbing. Probably getting hit in the face and losing an eye had that effect on you. I was scared about seeing so many people dead around me…I was horrified that something like this had even happened."

Eve's form shook lightly.

"It was then…I found her," her voice whispered, "She was always so strong like a force of nature on the battlefield and yet…when I found her, she looked so frail…I…I didn't want…"

Her voice broke off as her sobs shook her entire form and Lucy was softly humming to her, wanting to calm her friend, but she was also letting her grieve for someone that she loved.

Lucy knew about Eve and Erza's relationship. Back during their training session when they were at the beach, she had seen them on the veranda of the place they were staying and she had seen them embrace each other. While when she had seen that, she had been shocked to her core at what she had discovered. She had never once believed that Erza and Eve were lovers and not even once have they mentioned it to the rest.

By seeing what she had seen, it made her wonder just how long these two have being…intimate with each other? She thought about it but there was nothing that ever gave her the idea that Eve and Erza were together. These two girls were always so close to each other, that when she observed them throughout the Games with the new knowledge of the romantic feelings to each other, Lucy came to notice some things between the duo.

They were the little glances that they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, or the lingering touches, and little smiles they sent each others…Their relationship was so obvious that Lucy was surprised she didn't catch on to them…

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, "I'm sorry that you had to lost her like that…"

"Like I said before," Eve answered, "Life isn't fair."

The girl started to seat up causing Lucy to remove herself from her. Eve had tear tracks upon her face but the girl raised a hand and wipes them off. She took a deep breath before standing back up upon her feet.

Eve then turned toward Lucy and extended a hand toward her.

"C'mon," she said, "We need to get to Mercurius Castle and use the Gate."

Lucy took hold of the hand and let her friend help her up. With a sharp nod, the two stepped out of the ruins they had taken refuge in and set off. The road to the Gate was as destroyed as ever and they even had to take some detours because of the crumbled buildings which had fallen and then they finally reached their destination…

Mercurius Castle…at least, what remained of it.

It was a far cry of the beautiful piece of architecture that we have seen just three days ago when Arcadios showed it to us. Most of the top half of the castle was gone leaving mostly the bottom parts which looked like they were about to fall apart too.

"There isn't much of the castle left," Lucy noticed, "Do you think the Gate is going to be at the same exact place Arcadios showed us?"

"If they were simply going to use it to travel back in time," I said, "They probably have to move it…You saw how big it was…"

Then Eve stopped turning her attention toward the way they came from. The girl had a frown upon her face as she tightened the grip on the sword that she was holding.

"What is it?"

"Lucy…run," Eve said simply.

The blonde blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"_RUN_," Eve yelled.

Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded causing the blonde to be sent flying backward and slamming into the ground causing her to wince. Lucy let out a soft gasp as her gaze was turned toward what had caused the explosion and found her eyes staring at a large house sized Dragon. The large creature let out a roar as it shook the area around her. She could feel fear coursing through her body as she stared at the creature that had landed right across them.

_Eve…where is Eve?_

The blonde's eyes glanced around desperate to see the familiar blue haired girl that was with her but there was no one there…she couldn't see her friend anywhere and Lucy can feel horror coursing through her at the thought of Eve dying just in front of her…like Natsu had done…

_Oh…god…Oh god…not again..., _she thought.

The Dragon turned it's eyes toward her and with a growl the creature launched straight toward her and Lucy let out a scream of terror as she threw herself to the side letting the creature crash through the wall that was behind her. The blonde in a desperate maneuver, had pulled herself up and had started to run…every fiber of her being was telling her to get away from here at all cost.

And that's what the blonde did…with tears dripping down from her eyes at Eve's sudden death. The blonde was huffing as she continued to run away from where the Dragon was and she could hear the heavy footfalls of the Dragon approaching toward her as the Dragon had started to gain upon her.

Lucy ran, now arriving at the open courtyard of the Castle which was littered with debris and bodies of soldiers wearing the Fiore Army armors. The girl turned her attention behind her as the Dragon came after her, his jaws snapping after her and Lucy found herself faltering in her steps before falling down upon her side, the side that she didn't have an arm on anymore…

The girl let out a gasp of pain as the smoke danced around her before something at the corner of her eyes glinted at her. The blonde turned her attention toward it and feel her eyes widening.

There standing a mere hundred or so yard across her was the Gate of Eclipse with the door wide open and the inside of the Gate was glowing brightly white color…

_The Gate…it's…its still functioning…_she thought.

A roar drew her attention and she noticed the Dragon from earlier was coming toward her again and its paw was coming down to crush her into a bloody remains. Lucy's eyes were wide with fear as her death approached toward her…

Then an explosion took place right in the Dragon's face causing it to growl lightly as it stopped in what it was doing. The creature turned its head around searching for where the blast came from until it let out a scream of pain. Lucy can feel her eyes widening at the sight.

Eve was hanging on the Dragon's face with her sword buried into one of it's eyes as blood was flowing outward from the wound that she had given it. Eve also was bleeding from her head as she glared at the Dragon with her single eye.

"I may not have Dragon Slaying Magic," Eve was saying, "But I'll show you how they slay dragons back in my world."

Lucy stared at her, shocked.

"E…Eve?" she said shocked.

"_Lucy run to the Gate now_," Eve yelled, "I'll keep this guy busy…"

The blonde nodded before dashing straight toward the large Eclipse Gate right in front of her. Standing so close to the Gate with it's door opened, Lucy realized just how big the damn thing was. The wind was coming from within it and Lucy can feel the Ethernano crackling around her as she stood before the Gate, her eyes wide as she stared at it.

_The Gate of Eclipse…The Gate of the future…_ she thought.

It looked different than before thought. One of the doors was broken and even it looked like it had some pieces missing.

_It was damaged during the event as well, _she thought, _Can it still work like we want it to…_

Then the light within the door started to dim. Lucy stepped back in shock at what was happening as she noticed that light that was within the door was staring to disappear and her eyes was going wide in shock at what was happening in front of her…

_The light…it's disappearing…,_she thought, _Don't tell me the magic that the door had gathered is.._

A yell of pain and a crashing noise drew her attention back toward where Eve was and noticed that the said girl was on the ground lying a few feet away from the Dragon who still had the sword stabbed through its eye. The large creature was roaring and yelling out as it clawed at its face to remove the weapon that was stabbing him through.

Lucy decided to run toward the fallen Eve, helping the girl to her feet.

"Lucy…what are you still doing here?" she asked, "You should have used the Gate already?"

"We're going through this together," she said, "I'm not leaving you behind to die like this Eve…no matter what."

The girl stared at her but nodded and the duo ran toward the Gate that was across them and she hears Eve gasping in shock at the state the Eclipse Gate was in.

"This…The magic of the Gate…it's running out," she said shocked.

As they were running Lucy noticed that Eve was favoring her stomach and it made her wonder what was had happened to the girl but she focused upon the Gate in front of them as they were about cross into it, the Dragon let out a roar and launched an attack after them.

Eve turned toward it raising both of her hands as she created a Heaven Feather Shield in front of them to block the attack but the Dragon simply tore through it and blood flew out of the wound that appeared upon Eve's form as the Dragon mortally wounded her.

"EVE," Lucy screamed.

As the girl was falling backward, Lucy took hold of her friend and jumped into the diming light of the Gate and light completely covered her vision.

* * *

When Lucy regained her senses, she was seating down against a wall with moonlight shining down upon her. The girl blinked to herself as she slowly glanced around herself. She can see numerous buildings around her all of them standing and wholly undamaged. The girl slowly stood up making her way out of the back alleyway she had found herself in before stepping unto the street.

It was filled with people walking around and some of them were simply laughing out loud as went on about their way. Lucy can feel her eyes widening as she took sight of the Domus Flau in the distance. She turned her eyes toward where Mercurius Castle was and the majestic building was standing whole and undamaged.

"_Oh my god_," she whispered, "It…_it worked_."

They had actually traveled back in time…She and Eve had actually traveled back through time. At the thought of her companion, Lucy turned her gaze toward the alley she had stepped out of but there was nothing there. The blonde blinked in confusion at the sight and glanced around herself.

"Eve," she called.

She ran back toward the spot she was on, looking around for a type of sign that her friend had been here but there was no sing of her…no sign that someone other than herself had being there…

_Was the Gate not powerful enough to send the two of us back? _She thought, horrified, _Is she still back there…back in the future?_

* * *

**Somewhere…**

Eve Sky was lying down on a forest floor. The girl had suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling the nearby fauna that were there into running away. Bright sunlight was shining down upon the girl's unmoving form and soft gasped breathing coming from her was the only sign that she was alive. The girl opened her eye as sunlight shone down upon her. The girl was confused as to what she was seeing at first as she stared at the trees around her, hearing the birds chirping around her.

_Where…am I…? _she thought, _Where…is Lucy?_

The young woman made to move but her body was too weak. She can taste the blood on her lips and feel the substance pooling around her slumped form. Eve knew that she had no way out of this situation she had found herself in. She was losing blood, and there was no one around her to help…

_Where did the Gate…send me? _she thought, _Did I go…too far back? I can't move my body…too weak…lost too much blood…So…this is how it ends eh…this is where my adventure reach it's conclusion…I…I had a good run didn't I?_

Memories of her time with Gajeel and Juvia flashed in her mind…Memories of the many battles she had faced as well as the memories of Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail…

_I…got to meet…all of you…guys…and I fell…for the most beautiful girl in the world…I knew friendship…I made bonds…knew lost…and made moments…I will never forget…_

The memories of Jellal, Simon, Millianna, Sho, Wally as well as Kagura, Samara and Mui, flashed through her mind…and despite knowing that she was dying, Eve Sky had a smile upon her lips…and soft tears were falling down from her cheeks…

_It was a great life…thank you…for giving it to me…mom…_

Soft footsteps approached toward where she was lying down and Eve's silver eyes turned toward it. A figure shadowed by the sun behind them in the sky had appeared near her.

_Who…_

The person kneeled down and Eve feels her silver eyes widening. Her eyes having adjusted to the light, now was able to see the new arrival features. It was a young man with dark hair falling around his face and black eyes staring down at her. He was wearing a black high collared shirt with a medallion hanging on his exposed chest. A white toga was dancing lightly in the wind as a soft smile worked it's way upon his lips.

The person staring down at her was none other than Zeref himself.

**Dying from her wounds...the wheels of fate start to turn for Eve as she finds herself face to face with none other than the famous Black wizard...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	16. Zeref

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in Falling Stars. I'll show you what happen to Future Eve**

**Enjoy the read.**

**Chapter Cover: **Zeref looking back as a winged figure walked in front of him with long flowing hair...

Chapter Sixteen

Zeref

**Year Unknown**

Zeref was staring down at the young woman down on the ground with a twinge of interest coursing through him. Just a few moments earlier, he had been resting against a tree in this forest just enjoying a bit of rest from his wondering all over Fiore when the feeling had appeared nearby.

At first he was surprised at the strange power he had felt so Zeref had found himself curious about what it could have been, so he had made his way toward where the strange feeling had led him and then he had found the dying young woman lying in the meadow of the strange flowers.

The young man glanced around himself for a few moments taking in the flowers that he was seeing. He knew what type of flowers they were and he was surprised that he was even able to see them considering how rare these actual flowers were…

Then his eyes turned toward the young woman. She was lying face down upon the forest floor and that same strange feeling from before coursed through his body so he made his way toward where the young woman was lying down. She had blood all over her form and some of it was already spilling upon the ground, the green grass around her slumped form flecked with stain of red.

Zeref approached her and noticed that it wasn't moving. The strange feeling he was feeling had grown stronger as he stared down at her from where he stood. He was grasping at the feeling now…it was so familiar and yet…it felt so strangely different that he was intrigued by it and it wasn't everyday something drew his attention…

He kneeled down beside her form taking in her features. The blue hair was matted with sooth and dust and it made him wonder if she had escaped a fire somewhere. Her clothes were also strangely different than what he was used to see in this current era which made him wonder if she was a noble. Then his eyes turned toward her face and found the most curious looking silver eye staring back at him.

_So…she is still alive, _he thought.

The silver eye was staring back at him and he saw the light that was behind it becoming stronger at his presence and recognition seems to flash within their depths, something Zeref found to be curious. As he was kneeling beside her, Zeref recognized the strange feeling that he had been feeling…the same strange feeling that he recognized and it causes a slight smile to work its way upon the black wizard's lips.

"You recognize me don't you Etherious?" he said.

The silver eye didn't budge but the young woman made no move to speak.

"It's strange," he said as he was staring down at her, "I remember each and every one of the Etherious I created. I remember all of their names and all of their attributes, but you despite you being one…I don't recall your face at all."

Zeref raised a hand as if he was going to touch her but he didn't as he was feeling the strange magic that was cloaked around the young woman's body. Some confusion worked its way through the black wizard's mind.

"That feeling…it's the Eclipse," he said, "You're not from this time."

A light chuckle escapes from his lips.

"At least it makes sense as to why I don't remember creating you," he continued, "It's because I haven't created you yet."

Zeref glanced around at the numerous wounds he could see on the girl's body and the amount of blood that was already on the ground beneath the young woman.

"You've only got a few minutes left to live," he said, "And despite being what you are…I am no healer. I never did find interest in healing. I was mostly focused on understanding life and death and the wall that separate the two. You see, ever since _he _died, it was all I ever focused on…"

His dark eyes turned toward the dying Etherious on the ground.

"I'm sure from where you're from, you're probably familiar with most of the other products of my work," he said.

Something stirred in the back of Zeref's mind. It made me wonder exactly what could have caused this Etherious to use the Gate of Eclipse to travel through time. It made him wonder what could have happened in the future. Did the plan that he had created with the Dragons hadn't been enough?

"I wonder…is Acnologia the reason you have traveled back," he mused out loud.

Then something occurred to him and Zeref's eyes turned down toward the Etherious. The light in those eyes were lightly diming and Zeref knew that she was going to die. He was intrigued by this strange creation of his that had used the Gate.

"If I did create you in the future," he said a light smile working on his face, "How about I create you here in this time…and maybe…"

He stared at the girl and noticed that the light in the silver eye was gone.

"Oh…already dead," he mused, "I may have spend too much time talking…but since I have nothing but that since then…I forgot sometimes that no one is like me."

He snapped his finger and then the girl's body transformed into a shower of light until all that remains was a heavy leathered looking book on the ground in front of him. Zeref stared at the book on the ground before picking it up. He had a light frown upon his face as he stared at the cover…noticing now that there was no name written upon it.

"Strange…," he murmured, "Why didn't I name you in the future you came from? It's not like me not to name little things I create…unless…"

A frown appeared upon the black wizard's features.

"You weren't created by me," he said, "Did man finally managed to replicate my magic and created something that they never hope to control? Did those fools who worshipped my name with their pathetic Keys to resurrect me created you child? Without a name…you would have been nothing more than a mindless creature of destruction…"

Zeref turned his gaze toward the sky above him, the sun getting shadowed by a moving cloud. His black eyes seem to shine with something.

"Maybe its fate hand at play," he said, softly, "that with all of your injuries and mere minutes left to live…that you appeared here in this forest where I was resting. That I would be intrigued enough to investigate…"

His gaze turned back down toward the nameless book in his hand.

"A pawn in the hand of fate," he murmured, "Somehow…it makes perfect sense that you would appear here of all place Etherious."

The black wizard walked forward as the trees around him continued to shed their leaves by the hundreds around him as they slowly become nothing but husk.

"Then…let's play by fate's hand," he smiled, a dark look appearing upon his face.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

Zeref approached the orb in front of him. Inside that orb was the floating form of a young woman looking no older than seventeen. She had long flowing dark hair and she was also completely nude. The young woman had two large golden wings upon her back and two curved horns growing from her forehead.

"Your appearance had changed a little," he said, "But that's to be expected since you were somehow both human and Etherious. A strange combination to tell you the truth, but I guess since you were nameless, you were probably given a human name...tried to live your life with a human consciousness…"

Zeref then turned his gaze away from the woman's form his eyes looking the woman's forearm which was pure unblemished skin. The strange fairy-like tattoo that she had upon her skin had completely disappeared and it made him curious about it.

"Where you part of a guild back in your time?" he said, "I see…Guilds have become something of the norm in the future. You see in this era, guilds fight to the death and they even fought in wars…is something like that similar to what you have lived through in your time? Was that the reason you were created? To be a weapon of war?"

The woman didn't even answer nor was that Zeref actually waiting for an answer. His eyes turned back toward the window.

"I noticed your magic as well," he continued, "Demon Slaying Magic. Not only that you are somehow similar to my Etherious, but you were also given the weapon to slay them. It makes me wonder if Tartaros actually went ahead with a plan to revive E.N.D.?"

An actual smile worked it's way upon his lips.

"If something like that is true…I will want to see it," he said.

His gaze stared at the light of the sun that was coming through the window. He approached it and looking out to the mountains that were surrounding him. The young man was still in thought as the sound of something behind him drew his attention.

The woman in the cocoon was finally moving and she seems to have broken through it. It was the entire reason he had decided to come here today and as he watching her he noticed difference from the girl had had found dying in the middle of the forest. This one was seemingly taller thought she was still in the nude as her dark hair fell down upon her shoulders and even some of her hair had fallen upon her breasts. Her ears were now as pointed as before but also longer. The large golden wings extended behind her, a light glow coming from the feathers as they dried themselves.

Then the woman opened her eyes showing him the same strange silver eyes that he had seen on the dying young woman but there was nothing of the same light as before. They were alive but they showed no recognition upon them.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

The girl glanced at him and something flashed in those eyes.

"I…think so…," she said softly, "But I don't know…your name."

_Her memories…seems to have disappeared at her previous death, _he thought, _A pity…I would have like to know more about the future but…I guess not knowing is going to make things interesting…I will wait patiently until I see that face again…_

"You can call me Zeref," he asked as he turned away from her, "Tell me, do you know what date today is?"

"No," she said.

"Today is the seventh of July," Zeref spoke out, "It's the day of your creation and since you didn't have a name before, I will have to give you one."

A light smile appeared upon his features, "The area I found you in was filled with a rare type of flower. It is so rare that man lived many lifetimes without ever setting sight upon them. Even me in my immortal life, I have only come across them two times only. Sometime in my youth and when I found you dying in that forest."

Zeref turned toward her.

"These flowers have two stages to them," he said, "They have a stage of when they're still nothing but buds and a stage of full maturity. When they're buds they are quite harmless to the local wildlife and can be even made to create medicine…but when they have matured, these flowers became a beautiful shade of silver…very similar to your eyes. In their mature state, they can be quite deadly and a single touch upon their silver petals, they could paralyze your nerves with a type of venom that I can say the only cure is their buds state."

He reached her and raised a hand toward her face gently touching it. Since the young woman was lightly taller than him she was looking down at the dark eyes of the black wizard.

"And it is the reason why I have decided to call you by the mature name," he said, "_Novaliasa Enelaros." _

The newly baptized Novaliasa fell down to her knees in front of the man and bowed her head to him. Her wings folded themselves upon her back as her hair shadowed her features.

"Then I am yours to command Lord Zeref," she said.

Zeref smiled lightly.

"Get dressed," he said turning away from her, "I have a task I need you to do for me."

**The birth of Nova...and what did Zeref ask her to do?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	17. Gray

**Hey guys, i read in the comments that some people wanted a Gray focused chapter.**

**Here it is and enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

Gray

Gray Fullbuster had just returned home from the Grand Magic Games. While he was looking forward to go back to taking Jobs, the young man wanted to have a relaxing afternoon before he start to take on work again. As he was seating at home by himself, however, the young man's mind returned to the old woman who he had seen crossing the road back when they were on the carriage.

Just by looking at her, he had realized who it was and just thinking about it causes his heart to ache. He knew by all right that he should have died that day on the battlefield that Crocus had become but she had saved him from death…

_Just like her mother…_

While Gray really doesn't like to think much about back then when he was a child, he sometimes wake up during the night with tears falling from his eyes as he remembered the sacrifice Ur had done for him...

He sometimes wondered what could have happened back then if things were different. If sometimes he hadn't done something as foolish as he had done back then and tracked down that Demon who took everything from him and tried to battle against it…

He shook his head from the thoughts and let out a soft sigh.

_No need to keep thinking of the past, it isn't going to change anything, _he thought, _I should be grateful that I am still here…_

A memory came back to him and a small smile worked it's way upon his lips.

_No it's just…what we witnessed at Crocus made me realize just how much we can take for granted. Whatever happens beyond this point…will be quite an adventure._

Eve's words from the talk they had done a few hours ago resonated within his mind and it was something that he found himself appreciating. Eve had went to the same eerie thing that happened to him back during the battle as well, and it made him wonder if everyone had went on something like that…

The silver eyed girl had become quite a friend over the many adventures they had ever since she had joined the guild along with Gajeel and Juvia. Thought it wasn't always the case for Gray after all Eve was part of Phantom Lord a long time ago and the guild that was responsible for the destruction on the first guild hall that they had.

But Eve had proven herself to be a true member of Fairy Tail through and through and he had come to trust her, just as he had come to trust both Gajeel and Juvia. While he wasn't as close to her as Erza was, the young man had trusted her thought sometimes…he had the feeling of something more with her.

Maybe it was because the girl didn't talk as much as the others or that whenever she talked about something she always sounded so much older than she was on the outside. It really made his head turn sometimes whenever he thinks about it.

Knowing that he wasn't going to rest as much as he had hoped, Gray decided to go to the Guild hall so that he could inspect how much it had changed. He hadn't stayed much when the town people had unveiled it to them, wanting to take a quick shower and get a change of clothing.

Gray reached the Guild Hall in good time with both of his hands into his pants pocket. It looked relatively similar to the one they had before Carbuncle destroyed it when they came looking for Éclair, few weeks after they had come back from the seven years time skip.

It was already packed inside with the numerous members of the guild all of them laughing and having a good time. His eyes however instantly sought out the members of the team he worked with. He didn't seen neither Lucy nor Natsu inside the hall meaning they either went on a job or they were at Lucy's house, something that he does sometimes when he went to check out her place a long time ago.

He saw Erza seating at a table surprisingly alone. Somehow he had expected to see Eve seating beside the redhead, considering how much they always seems to be together a lot these past few days. Juvia wasn't there either neither was Gajeel nor Laxus.

_How odd, no one from the Fairy Tail team is here, _he thought, _I guess everyone was relaxing after fighting so much during the Games._

"Hey Gray, get some clothes on," Cana's voice called out to him.

Sure enough, he was only in his underwear again causing the ice wizard to let out a sigh and went back to get his clothing. When he had finished dressed himself, the ice wizard went to seat beside Erza who looked up toward him, probably not expecting to see him.

"Gray, I thought you'd be at home," she said.

"I was," he answered her, "But I got bored so I decided to come here…what are you drawing?"

"Some armor ideas I had for Eve," Erza smirked, her eyes taking on that shine of excitement, "I'm going to run them by her when I see her."

_With your horrible drawing skills, _he thought, not daring to laugh, _Good luck with that._

"Speaking of Eve I'm surprised she isn't here with you," Gray smirked, "You two were practically inseparable since the Games."

"She had other engagements," Erza answered him, thought from her tone, he could tell that he knew more but wasn't going to share.

Hey, he wasn't about to ask at least the girl was okay.

"Whatever you say," he said shrugging his shoulders, "I'm going to have to take on a Job soon. If Juvia asked me to take her on a date again, I swear my money will run out soon."

Erza stared up at him.

"She is in love with you right?"

Gray stared at her, surprised at the bluntness, but then again this was Erza. The girl was the queen of being blunt without even meaning it.

"More like…obsessed," he said sighing.

"Don't you like her back?"

"Well she is not too shabby in a fight," he said, "But then again, she was an S-Class wizard before joining Fairy Tail…and she is not bad company…it's just…she get so…Juvia like."

Erza actually giggled at him, something that he never thought he'd heard in his life. Gray stared at the girl across him for a few moments. Now that he was really looking at her, Erza was in too much of a good mood. Sure, as long as he knew her, Erza was always difficult to approach considering how much people in the guild feared her but, he always had a good connection with her…never mind that she always beat him up whenever he fought against Natsu.

"You're in a good mood," he remarked.

"Am I?" the redhead said, "Since everything that had been happening, you could say that I am happy with what we were able to accomplish for the guild."

"If you say so," Gray said slowly.

Something had changed in Erza. He couldn't really place it, but seeing Erza like this made her look like…well, a girl. It was like she had softened up compared to the Erza from the old days. The way she was acting, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, reminded him strangely of Juvia…though he couldn't for the life of him couldn't understand.

"You know…you've changed," he said voicing some of his thoughts to the girl across him.

Erza stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"In the old days, you always had this…aura around you," he said, "it made you unapproachable, but somehow…that Aura is not there anymore…it's almost like you've softened up somehow…"

Erza leaned her head to the side. There was something in her eyes like she probably hadn't even realized what he was saying herself. She was probably reanalyzing everything she had been doing so far to try to figure out what was different.

"Is that so?" she said.

"Yeah," Gray smirked.

"Erm…excuse me," a small voice asked.

The two turned toward the voice, finding Wendy there. The Sky Dragon Slayer was holding a piece of paper in his hand, a job Request from the looks of it. Carla was standing beside her.

"Hey Wendy, did you need something?"

"I want to take this Job Request," the girl said, "But Mira told me that I have to take someone with me since it might be a little too much for me and I was wondering if you'd like to come on along with me?"

"Let me see the request," Erza said.

Wendy gave it to her and the redhead read it.

"Clearing out bandits eh," she said, "That sound simple enough, what about it Gray?"

The Ice wizard shrugged.

"Not like I'm doing anything here," he said.

Erza turned her gaze toward the small girl, giving her a gentle smile.

"Sure let's go," she said.

A look of happiness appeared upon Wendy's face before she gave them a bow.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"You don't need to bow," Carla told her, "You're too polite sometimes you know that child?"

"Sorry," Wendy said.

The trio made their way out of the guild after a few while.

"Say…Miss Erza…do you know where Eve is?"

Erza stared at her.

"She has another engagement to take care of," she said, "Why did you want her to come along on this Job?"

Wendy played with her fingers.

"It's just that I've never worked with her on a Job before," she said, "I wanted to at least get a chance to work with her."

Gray thought about that for a moment. He himself never worked with Eve before on an official job. The last time they had worked together was in the Grand Magic Games they joined on the same team and the Edolas incident and even the Tower of Heaven incident but other than that…

"I'm sure she'll love to work with you," Erza said smiling, "From what I can tell, she really did took a shine upon you since your battle."

"I…I guess she did."

Gray let out a small laugh.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about a story Juvia told me about Eve," he said, "At how she destroyed a good part of a town on a Job."

"Gray, put on some clothes before you scar the child for life," Erza said suddenly.

He was once again walking in his underwear not even realizing he had done it. The young man only sighed before going back to take his clothing he had left lying around on the ground.

"Talk about an embarrassing habit," Carla said.

Wendy only giggled as the group walked together toward their destination. It seems that Eve was right in away, Gray realized. Everything that came next after the Grand Magic Games, it's going to be an adventure.

_But then again, being part of Fairy Tail…is an adventure into itself._

**Hope you have enjoyed the read. This was pretty fun to write as I am sure that you are all aware when this took place.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	18. Little Flower

**Hey guys, here is the next Falling Stars chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eighteen

Little Flower

**Continuation of Chapter 178**

She almost saw him.

That girl was sharper than she looks.

The small creature had this creepy grin upon his face as he observed the parade that was being done for Fairy Tail's return from the Grand Magic Games. He stared down at the silver eyed girl that was down the road who had almost sensed him. He knew who she was, and what she was. It was almost funny to see her among them while being what she was

"_Venum Enelaros," _the small creature chuckled, "We will meet again soon."

With that the small creature turned away from the celebration and started to make his way back to _him._ What the creature wasn't aware of, however, is that he was being followed by the ghostly figure of Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

"I knew I sensed your presence at the Grand Magic Games Zeref? Did you watch?"

Zeref was seating alone in the middle of the forest, both of his eyes closed as the wind gentled danced through his dark tresses. The young man knew that she was there, so close to him just like she was so long ago…He could almost hear her voice, sparking from the long memories of their days together…

"I can neither hear you speak or see your face my dear Mavis," he answered her almost like she was right here with him, "Yet I know that you are here somewhere near, watching me with those big disdainful eyes."

"It's been seven years now since the two of us have been these close to each other," he could hear her say.

"It's been seven years, since we have been this close to each other," he repeated, almost like he was speaking to himself, a strange smile working it's way upon his lips.

"Why do you persist here?" Mavis asked, "Searching for a place to die?"

Zeref looked down toward the ground in front of him, seeing the grass ruffling with the wind.

"The place of my death have already been decided," he said, "I have been around for a few centuries now Mavis, born witness to the rise and fall of many kingdoms, Human conflict, hatred, wickedness. With the dawn of each new era, I have always hoped that these things would pass until I realized that no matter what changes, the depravity of man is a constant."

"They are always those that fight for something better."

He almost scoffed at that.

"Come now, those idealists are the worst of them," he said, "Lying to themselves and to each other every breath they take."

"Then…you won't wait any longer?"

He tugged at his memory of her, almost like he could see her right now. That same long golden hair that glittered like the fresh gold and that dress she always wore when they last met…

"That's correct," he said, "For seven years now I have been making up my mind, and I have come to the decision that if this world continues to reject me…then I will reject it in turn."

He stood up from where he was seating now, the trees around him continuing to die from his curse…

"Fairy Tail accept the world for all it's flaws,"

"This shall be my gift to no one Mavis," he said, "A brand new world, purified and sweet."

"I'd assume they will be fighting," Mavis said.

He could imagine her tone taking that sad tone of hers similar how it had done when they first met each other…

"Not quite," he said, fury coursing through him, "More like a one sided annihilation. Not a man, woman or child will be spared from my wrath."

"Fairy Tail will stop you," Mavis said, "They will wipe your stain from this earth."

The trees around him which were lush green when he was seated down now looked completely dead and rotting. The green grass that was around him had all but disappeared from sight leaving the land completely barren…

_Natsu, _he thought, _the time of our next meeting draws near…_

"You still didn't answer my question Zeref. Why where you watching the Games? I highly doubt that it was for the spectacle?"

The black wizard face became blank of emotions again, unlike the anger he had from before.

"Maybe I could answer it," he said, "I could feel them when they foolishly dabbled into something they didn't fully understand…feel the power of the Eclipse over these past seven years. It drew my attention, enough so that I could be interested in my little flower."

"Little Flower?"

"I had sensed her before," Zeref continued, "although briefly…but now, I am curious as to what path she will take. Will she be the bud that heals and protect…or the venom that paralyze from within…but not only that, she follows her heart, unlike her Brethrens, a most interesting puzzle."

He turned his gaze toward the sky.

"Time had been twisted," he said, "Will history play out as it done when we first met or…will a new chapter write itself. I wonder will it be her that I will meet when that time come?"

"I have seen her heart," Mavis spoke out, "and it's not tainted by you nor your darkness."

"You followed your heart once before Mavis," Zeref answered her, "And where exactly did it led you?"

A soft chuckle escaped from him.

"Not all heart stay bright Mavis," he said, "You of all should know that by now. This imperfect world filled with hatred and wickedness will always create monsters like me and Acnologia…the question which remains for you, is whether you would stain your hands with blood to slay the beast as a pup or will you allow a monster to be born?"

There was silence which answered him. He knew that Mavis was gone just like she had done long ago…Zeref, however, could feel the wind rustling his clothing as he stood alone in the dead forest.

Then his eyes fixed upward toward the sky as a cloud shadowed the sun that once shone brightly above him. Something tugged at his chest at the sight.

_The light will be overshadowed by darkness, _he thought, _I wonder…which one of them will be there to meet me. Will it be the innocent gentle bud or the poisonous little flower?_

A smile appeared upon his face.

"There will be interesting times ahead indeed," he said.

**Zeref is waiting...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	19. Welcome to Hellfire

**Hey guys, here is a little chapter i wrote for Alexander. Since i have never even written anything about him in the main story. i decided to tease a little something for him here and from the title, i think you can tell what it's about.**

**Anyway, Enjoy the read and thanks for the 100 reviews for this little side story. DX**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen

Welcome to Hellfire

**Year X758**

The small town he was walking into was quiet on this night. The young man had this cloak upon his form as it rippled with the gentle wind that was blowing through the area with each step he made. The high collar shadowed the side of his face as his blue eyes glanced around himself for a few more moments and then his attention was drawn toward the creaking notice that was hovering by the side of an ancient building.

_The Low Blund_

The man actually let out a small smirk before making his way toward the building and pushed the door open. The inside of the building smelled of smoke and beer. They were few conversations going on around as the few people hung about and from the look of it, they weren't a lot of people around either.

The man made his way toward an empty table and took a seat by himself placing his staff against the table. He ran a hand through his long dark blue hair as his eyes glanced around himself taking in everything. They were a few people who glanced at his direction but none of them approached him.

Not that he was looking to have a conversation anyway after all, he had a job to do here. Someone approached him, drawing his eyes and he found out that it was a waitress and the girl looked a little nervous as she stood there.

"Anything I can get you?" she asked.

"Something sweet will be fine," he answered her.

The woman nodded before walking away from him and the young man simply pulled out a small book and started reading it, where he had left off when he got off the train earlier. Time passed slowly as the few patrons walked around and the waitress had returned with his order and the man smiled at her gently before returning toward the food.

It was then that the door opened, and a group of people walked in. There was a man at the lead and he had only a small shirt upon his body and his group was all big as well looking like they were laughing at how the place was.

"Damn look at this dumb," the one in the lead said, "I expected more when I heard that this place had some good grog…but seriously…this place should be demolished."

He made his way toward a larger table with his posse and took a seat slamming his boots upon the table in front of him.

"HEY waitress, bring us some grog," he yelled, "We're costumers so do your damn job."

The man who was reading his book looked up toward the speaker, his blue eyes seemingly becoming like ice as he glared at the man a dark feeling surging from behind those eyes.

The waitress made her way toward the group carrying a tray of drinks and placed it upon the table in front of them. She was even more nervous then when she had been serving him and from that, he knew that the girl wasn't working here for long.

The young woman placed the drinks in front of the guys until one of the guys slapped her in the ass causing her to jump in surprise and the drink she had been placing down flew out of her hand and sprayed all over the guy who was the leader of the posse that had just entered.

The young man closed his book and stood up from where he was seating and made his way toward the man who had now blown up at the girl for dropping the drink upon his body.

"Marlos, am I right?" the young man spoke out.

The large man turned his attention toward the young man.

"Huh…what you do you want boy?" he asked.

The young man only smiled for a few moments.

"Well first, I want you to stop harassing the girl," he said, "It was one of your men who touched her and caused her to spill that drink all over you."

Marlos frowned as he stood up.

He was big, almost as big as a Vulcan compared to the smaller frame of the young man. He glared at the young man in front of him.

"You accusing my boys of something?" he said.

"I'm only telling the truth," the young man answered, "But it's quite alright if they don't remember anything about it. Their short term memory will be something that they got from their boss after all."

That seems to piss the group off as they all stood up, drawing out their swords.

"You want to start something?" Marlos snapped at him, "You probably don't know who you're messing with boy…"

"You are Marlos Hull," the young man said, "A member of the Death's Head Guild known for attacking Council Members in plain sight. So…I do know who you are but none of you know who I am."

Marlos only blinked before a violent kick was slammed straight into him sending the man backward crashing through the table that was behind him and falling down upon the floor.

"Boss," one of the guy yelled.

"Why you…?" another said staring at the young man.

"You're dead kid," a third one yelled attacking forward.

The young man only stared at them coming and with quick movements he took them all down as he pulled out a small blade from his clothing stabbing each of them at a critical area taking care of them swiftly and before long, he was the last one remained standing, holding the bloodied blade in his hand.

His eyes turned toward Marlos who was pulling himself up as he glared at the young man across him. With a growl, the man raised his hand as multiple magic circles appeared in front of him.

"**Projectile Magic, Missiles shots."**

The numerous attacks all blasted straight toward the young man as he was completely engulfed within the blast as the entire building exploded outward causing people to scream out as the place was completely destroyed around them.

"Hah, shown you you little brat," Marlos said, "I'm one of the strongest wizard in my guild and you think a noname like you is going to take me out…"

He trailed off as his eyes stared up toward a large reddish glowing orb in front of him. Marlos had his eyes wide as he was staring at the object in front of him completely taken aback by it's appearance.

"What the hell…?"

Suddenly the object started to unfold itself like a flower and then it revealed the young man still standing there, completely unharmed from his attack. The two blue eyes stared at him in a bored manner.

"Was that suppose to do something?" he asked.

Marlos stepped back in shock.

"What the…that's impossible," he said, "No one could withstand that powerful attack and not get anything…"

"It's quite easy to comprehend really," the young man said, "My defensive spell was just more powerful than your own attack. If that's what the strongest wizard of your guild can accomplish, then you are quite pathetic."

Little lights danced around the young man as his power surged around him and then from his back, long things spurt forward and launched straight at the man stabbing him through as he yelled out in pain before falling down upon the ground and rolling away.

"W…What the hell is this magic…," Marlos said holding his wounded shoulder.

"Lost Magic," the young man said, "**Art of Mutation. Razor Arm."**

His left arm started to shift as black stuff overcome it completely until formed a large Scythe like head upon it and it was also glowing a red color just like the shield from before and it was also rippling, an angry growl coming from it like a wild beast that was clawing to get out of it's cage…

"Marlos Hull, four years ago," the young man said, "You and your guildmates attacked a Magic Council convoy and murdered every Rune Knight that were protecting it….among those Knights, was a man called Damian."

Marlos stared up at the young man.

"So what?"

"_He was my older brother," _the young man said, his eyes becoming even icier than before, "The Council never made any arrest for that crime…and it made me realize if you want justice…you'll have to do it yourself."

Marlos stared at him shocked.

"Wait…are you the one that had been targeting us for the past months…," he said.

A deadly smirk worked it's way upon the young man's lips.

"Now face retribution," he said.

"No wait…," Marlos said but it was already too late.

The Scythe came down as blood flowed everywhere…

* * *

The young man turned away from his capture and came to a stop beside the waitress who was cowering against a nearby post. The girl was trembling as he was staring at her and then the young man pulled out a few bills and then handed it toward her.

"This should compensate for the damages," he said simply, "And sorry about the mess."

He made his way out of the destroyed building leaving the destroyed forms of the Death Head's guild lying around. As the young man was walking, he pulled out the small book he was reading before and turned to a page showing the picture of a couple of people and four of them had a red X upon their pictures and he pulled out his pen and crossed out the fifth one.

Then he turned his attention to the side.

"I can hear you," he said, "You might as well come out."

"We were going to recruit them you know," a female voice said, "But to see them all get taken down by just one man…it made me wonder…"

It was a blonde woman dressed in pants with a low cut shirt upon her body. She had two others with her, one of them had a hood shadowing his features while the other was a dark haired young man. The woman in the lead had blonde hair falling upon her shoulder as her eyes stared at him.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," the young woman said, "I don't think I have ever seen someone as powerful as you before and not even part of a guild either…"

"How did you figure that one out?" he asked.

"If you were part of a guild, I would have heard about you," the blonde woman said, "If you were powerful enough to take them all on…how about I recruit you instead."

"Sorry, I don't work for guilds," the young man said.

Suddenly in front of him, a wall of crystal appeared stopping him from advancing forward. The young man narrowed his eyes at the appearance of the wall.

"You saw what I did to those guys," he said, "You really want to take me on?"

"While your magic is impressive," the blonde woman said, "Have you really fought any wizard of our calibers. Death's Head was an independent guild that had a little bit of power…enough to give them a name but not enough to bring them into the attention of the Balam Alliance."

The young man knew about the Balam Alliance…he'll be an idiot not to know about the three major guilds that basically controlled everything the Dark Guilds were doing.

"While you have been doing well on your own," the woman continued, "It won't be long before the Council catch up to you…however, if you join us, we might be able to give you some protection…and considering you wiped out the Death's Head most powerful members in a few months, it will be foolish to let out go."

The young man laughed.

"Give me protection from the Council?" he repeated, "That will be the day when they actually accomplish anything."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I was you," the girl said, "While they are lenient in their movements, when they act, however, several Dark guilds are caught off guard and several of them got captured."

The young man frowned to himself.

"And if you like hunting so much," the woman said, "I might have some Jobs for that and unlike how you've been doing with Death's Head, you'll actually get paid."

" I wasn't doing this for money…," He said, "It was for revenge…so tell me, you just want to recruit me instead?"

"You're interested?"

"If I can still do my own things in the guild," the young man said, "Then I have no problem."

The blonde actually clapped her hands together.

"Good choice," she said, "How about a name?"

The young man met the woman's gaze evenly.

"Alexander…," he said, "My name is Alexander. Yours?"

The blonde woman approached him and extended a hand toward him.

"Emma Kingstrail," she said.

The young man, Alexander, took hold of the hand with his own.

"Welcome to the Hellfire guild."

**So Alexander join the Hellfire Guild...as you can see Alexander is quite a deadly sonovabitch with that strange bit of Lost Magic he can use.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
